Lick Adaptación
by SamBooks
Summary: Adaptación literaria de la saga Stage Dive. Los planes para la celebración del vigésimo primer cumpleaños de Nami en Las Vegas eran grandes, enormes. ¿Pero incluían un anillo en el dedo de una estrella de rock? [Capítulo VII y VIII Up]
1. Sinopsis

**Sinopsis**

 _Despertar en Las Vegas nunca debería haber sido así._

 _Los planes para la celebración del vigésimo primer cumpleaños de Nami en Las Vegas eran grandes. Enormes. Pero jamás se hubiera imaginado despertar en el suelo de un baño, con una resaca que competía con la peste negra, un semidesnudo y muy atractivo hombre tatuado y un diamante en su dedo lo suficientemente grande como para asustar a King Kong. Si sólo pudiese recordar cómo sucedió todo…_

 _Una cosa era cierta, estar casada con el hijo predilecto del Rock and Roll seguro será un paseo salvaje._

* * *

 ** _¡Hola a todo el mundo!_**

 ** _Primero que nada, quiero decirles que la obra que verán a continuación es una adaptación. No está hecha con ningún otro fin más que ser un material de recreación, mi intención no es pasar a llevar a nadie, mucho menos a su autora cuyo trabajo me ha encantado, razón por la cual me animé a darle vida a su libro con diferentes personajes. Es todo._**

 _Libro original: "Lick." Saga Stage Dive._

 _Autor: Kylie Scott._

 ** _Si alguien desea una copia de la traducción original del libro, no tengo problema alguno en compartir el material._**

 ** _Espero que les guste, y me hagan saber sus opiniones. ¡Besos!_**


	2. I

**Capítulo I**

Desperté en el suelo del baño. Me dolía todo. Mi boca se sentía como la mierda y sabía peor. ¿Qué demonios pasó anoche? La última cosa que recordaba era la cuenta hasta cero para la medianoche y la emoción de tener veintiuno, ser legal finalmente. Había estado bailando con Robin y hablando con algún chico. Luego:

¡Bum! Tequila.

Una línea entera de copitas con limón y, además, sal.

Todo lo que había oído de Las Vegas era verdad. Cosas malas ocurrían aquí, cosas terribles. Sólo quería mi cama y morir. ¿qué había estado pensando al beber tanto? Gemí e incluso eso hizo que mi cabeza palpitara. Este dolor no había sido parte del plan.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó una masculina, profunda y linda voz. Realmente linda. Un escalofrío viajó a través de mí a pesar del dolor. Mi pobre y magullado cuerpo se removió en extraños lugares.

—¿Vas a vomitar de nuevo? —preguntó.

Oh, no.

Abrí mis ojos y me senté, empujando mi grasoso cabello anaranjado a un lado. Su borroso rostro se encontraba demasiado cerca. Golpeé una mano contra mi boca porque mi aliento tenía que ser horroroso.

—Hola —murmuré.

Lentamente, mis ojos lo observaron. Era macizo, hermoso y extrañamente conocido. Imposible. Nunca había conocido a alguien como él.

Parecía estar en sus veintitantos —un hombre, no un chico. Tenía un largo y oscuro cabello cayendo más allá de sus hombros y patillas. Sus ojos eran de un tono oscuro. No podían ser reales. Sinceramente, esos ojos eran una exageración. Me habría embelesado con ellos perfectamente bien. Incluso con las deslucidas líneas rojas, eran hermosos. Tatuajes cubrían totalmente uno de sus brazos y la mitad de su pecho desnudo lucía una hermosa y terrible cicatriz en forma de x. Un pájaro negro había sido tatuado en un costado de su cuello, las puntas de sus alas alcanzando la parte trasera de su oreja. Yo aún llevaba el lindo y subido de tono vestido blanco de Robin que me había persuadido a llevar. Había sido un desafío para mí debido a la forma en la que apenas cubría mis pechos. Pero este hermoso hombre me había ganado con el espectáculo de piel. Sólo llevaba un par de vaqueros, algún tipo de arañadas botas negras, un par de pequeños pendientes de plata, y un suelto vendaje en su antebrazo.

Esos vaqueros… le quedaban bien. Caían seductoramente en sus caderas y se ajustaban en todos los sitios correctos. Ni siquiera mi monstruosa resaca podía distraerme de la vista.

—¿Aspirina? —preguntó.

Y yo me lo comía con los ojos. Mi mirada se movió rápidamente hacia su rostro y me dio una astuta y conocedora sonrisa. Maravilloso. —Sí. Por favor.

Recogió una maltratada chaqueta de cuero negro del suelo, la que aparentemente yo había estado usando como almohada. Gracias a Dios que no había vomitado en ella. Claramente, este hermoso y a medio vestir hombre me había visto en toda mi gloria, vomitando múltiples veces. Podría haberme ahogado en la vergüenza.

Uno por uno, vació el contenido de sus bolsillos en los fríos y blancos azulejos. Una tarjeta de crédito, púas de guitarra, un celular y una tira de condones. Los condones me detuvieron, pero pronto me distraje con las cosas que le siguieron. Un montón de pedazos de papeles cayeron en el suelo. Todos tenían nombres y números garabateados a lo largo de ellos. Este tipo era el señor Popularidad. Oye, definitivamente podía ver por qué. Pero, ¿qué en el mundo hacía aquí conmigo?

Finalmente, me dio una pequeña botella de analgésicos. Dulce alivio. Lo amaba, quienquiera que fuera y lo que sea que hubiera visto.

—Necesitas agua —dijo y se entretuvo llenando un vaso del lavabo detrás de él.

El baño era pequeño. Apenas y cabíamos. Dada la situación económica de Robin y la mía, este hotel había sido lo mejor que podíamos permitirnos. Ella había estado determinada a celebrar mi cumpleaños con estilo. Mi meta había sido un poco diferente. A pesar de la presencia de mi nuevo y caliente amigo, estaba malditamente segura de que había fallado. Las partes pertinentes de mi anatomía se sentían bien. Había oído que las cosas dolían después de las primeras veces. De seguro habría dolido la primera vez. Pero mi vagina podría haber sido la única parte de mi cuerpo que no dolía.

En silencio, eché un rápido vistazo debajo de la parte delantera de mi vestido. Todavía podía ver la esquina de un paquete de papel aluminio escondido en el costado de mi sujetador. Pero si todavía se encontraba allí, cortándome, no había forma de que me hubieran atrapado desprevenida. El condón seguía cerrado. Qué decepcionante. O tal vez no. Finalmente había reunido el valor para regresar a las andanzas, por así decirlo, y luego no recordaba que hubiera sido horrible.

El hombre me tendió el vaso con agua y puso dos píldoras en mi mano, luego recargó sus caderas en el lavabo para observarme. Había una intensidad viniendo de él con la que no me encontraba en condiciones para tratar.

—Gracias —dije, luego tragué la aspirina. Un ruidoso sonido se elevó desde mi vientre. Lindo, muy femenino.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien? —preguntó. Su gloriosa boca se crispó como si estuviéramos compartiendo una broma privada.

La broma era yo.

Todo lo que podía hacer era mirarlo fijamente. Gracias a mi actual condición, él era demasiado. El cabello, su rostro, su cuerpo, sus tatuajes, todo. Alguien necesitaba inventar una palabra lo suficientemente excepcional para describirlo.

Después de un largo momento, se me pasó por la cabeza que esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta. Asentí, y aún reticente a soltar mi aliento mañanero, le di una pequeña sonrisa. Era lo mejor que podía hacer.

—Bien. Eso es bueno —dijo.

Era definitivamente atento. No sabía lo que había hecho para merecer tanta amabilidad. Si había ligado con el pobre chico con promesas de sexo y luego había pasado la noche con mi cabeza en el inodoro, sería justo que estuviera un poco disgustado. Tal vez esperaba que lo hiciera bien esta mañana. Parecía la única explicación creíble para que no se hubiese ido.

En condiciones normales, se hallaba a años luz de mi liga y (por el bien de mi orgullo) aún más lejos de mi tipo. Me gustaba lo simple. Lo simple era lindo. Los chicos malos estaban extremadamente sobrevalorados. Dios sabía que había visto a suficientes chicas lanzarse hacia mi hermano a través de los años. Él tomaba lo que le ofrecían si se adecuaban a él, y luego seguía su camino. Los chicos malos no estaban hechos para una relación seria. No es como si la noche pasada yo hubiera estado buscando un "por siempre", sólo una buena experiencia sexual. No algo que involucrara a Bellamy Byrnes cabreándose conmigo por haber manchado con sangre el asiento trasero del auto de sus padres. Dios, que horrible recuerdo. Al día siguiente, el fanfarrón me había dejado por una chica del equipo de atletismo de media talla. Luego, para colmo de males, extendió rumores sobre mí. No es que ese evento me hubiera molestado en lo más mínimo.

 _¿Qué sucedió anoche?_ Mi cabeza era un enmarañado y palpitante desastre, los detalles eran borrosos e incompletos.

—Deberíamos conseguirte algo para comer —dijo—. ¿Quieres que te pida algunas tostadas o algo?

—No. —El pensamiento de comida no era divertido. Ni siquiera el jugo de mandarinas me atraía y el juego de mandarinas siempre me atraía. Estaba medio tentada a revisar mi pulso, por si acaso. En su lugar, empujé mi mano a través de mi desastroso cabello, apartándolo de mis ojos—.No, yo… ¡ay!—Hebras de cabello se prendieron a algo, tirando duramente de mi cuero cabelludo—. Mierda.

—Espera. —Se estiró y cuidadosamente desenredó el desorden en mi cabello—. Ahí vamos.

—Gracias. —Algo parpadeó hacia mí desde mi mano izquierda, captando mi atención. Un anillo, pero no cualquier anillo. Un maravilloso anillo, uno tremendo.

—Santa mierda —susurré.

No podía ser real. Era tan grande que bordeaba lo obsceno. Una piedra con ese tamaño costaría una fortuna. Lo observé fijamente, perpleja, volviendo mi mano para alcanzar la luz. La banda debajo era gruesa, sólida y la piedra brillaba infaliblemente, auténtica.

¡Sí, cómo no!

—Ah, sí. Sobre eso…—dijo, sus cejas frunciéndose hacia abajo. Lucía ligeramente avergonzado por el frío anillo en mi dedo—. Si aún quieres cambiarlo por algo más pequeño, está bien. Es algo grande. Entiendo tu punto en esto.

No podía sacarme la sensación de que lo conocía de algún sitio. Algún sitio que no era de anoche o esta mañana y no tenía nada que ver con el ridículamente hermoso anillo en mi dedo.

—¿Me compraste esto? —dije.

Asintió. —Anoche, en Cartier.

—¿Cartier? —Mi voz sonaba como un susurro—. Uh.

Por un largo momento sólo me observó fijamente. —¿No lo recuerdas?

Realmente no quería responder eso. —¿Cuántos son? ¿Dos o tres quilates?

—Cinco.

—¿Cinco? Guau.

—¿Qué recuerdas? —preguntó, su voz endureciéndose sólo un poco.

—Bueno… es confuso.

—No. —Su ceño se frunció aún más en su guapo rostro—. Tienes que estar jodidamente bromeando. ¿En realidad no lo sabes?

¿Qué podía decir? Mi boca colgó abierta inútilmente. Había mucho que no sabía. Sin embargo, hasta donde sabía, Cartier no hacía joyería. Mi cabeza daba vueltas. Malos presentimientos se desplegaron dentro de mi estómago y la bilis quemó la parte trasera de mi garganta. Incluso peor que antes.

No iba a vomitar frente a este tipo.

No de nuevo.

Respiró profundamente, las aletas de su nariz llameando. —No me había dado cuenta de que habías bebido tanto. Quiero decir, sabía que habías bebido un poco, pero… mierda. ¿En serio? ¿No recuerdas que fuimos en las góndolas hacia el hotel, _El Venetian_?

—¿Fuimos en góndolas?

—Joder. Ah, ¿qué cuando me compraste una hamburguesa? ¿Recuerdas eso?

—Lo siento.

—Espera un minuto —dijo, observándome con ojos entrecerrados—. Estás bromeando conmigo, ¿no?

—Lo siento tanto.

Retrocedió físicamente de mí. —A ver si lo entiendo, ¿no recuerdas nada?

—No —dije, tragando duramente—. ¿Qué hicimos anoche?

—¡Nos casamos, maldición! —gruñó.

Esta vez, ni siquiera lo hice en el inodoro.

* * *

Decidí divorciarme mientras cepillaba mis dientes, practicando lo que le diría mientras peinaba mi cabello. Pero no podías decidir así como si nada estas cosas. A diferencia de anoche, cuando había decidido aparentemente casarme. Decidir las cosas así de nuevo estaría mal. Era eso, o que era una cobarde que tomaba la ducha más larga del mundo. Las apuestas se encontraban en el segundo lugar.

Santo, santo infierno. Qué desastre. Ni siquiera podía comenzar a pensar en eso. Casada. Yo. Mis pulmones no funcionaban. El pánico esperaba justo a la vuelta de la esquina.

No había manera de que este deseo de desastre fuera tan sorprendente como lo era él. Vomitar en el suelo tenía que haber sido un gran indicio. Gemí y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos ante el recuerdo. La mirada de disgusto que me dio me perseguiría por el resto de mis días.

Mis padres me matarían si alguna vez se enteraban. Tenía planes, prioridades. Estudiaba para ser arquitecta como mi padre. Casarme con alguien a esta altura no era parte de los planes. En otros diez o quince años tal vez. ¿Pero casarme a los veintiuno? Joder, no. Ni siquiera había tenido una segunda cita en años y ahora tenía un anillo en mi dedo. No había forma de que tuviera sentido. Era desafortunada. Esta loca boda no era algo que pudiera ocultar.

¿O podía?

Mis padres podrían _no_ enterarse. Nunca. A través de los años había hecho un hábito no involucrarme en cosas que podrían ser vistas como desagradables, innecesarias o sinceramente estúpidas. Este matrimonio caía posiblemente debajo de las tres categorías.

En realidad, nadie necesitaba saber. Si no lo decía, ¿cómo se enterarían? No lo harían. La respuesta era simplemente impresionante.

—¡Sí! —silbé y golpeé el aire, golpeando la alcachofa de la ducha con el costado de mi puño. El agua se roció por todas partes, incluyendo directamente mis ojos, cegándome. No importaba, tenía la solución.

Bien. Me llevaría el secreto a la tumba. Nadie sabría de mi extrema idiotez por estar ebria.

Sonreí con alivio, mi ataque de pánico retrocediendo lo suficiente como para que pudiera respirar. Oh, gracias a Dios. Todo estaría bien. Tenía un nuevo plan que me reencaminaría al viejo. Brillante. Lo desafiaría y lo enfrentaría, haciendo las cosas bien. Veintiún años de edad con grandes planes no incluían casarse con completos extraños en Las Vegas, sin importar cuán hermosos eran esos extraños. Estaría bien. Lo entendería. Con toda probabilidad, él se sentaba afuera ahora mismo, calculando el más eficiente método para botarme y correr.

El diamante aún brillaba en mi mano. Aún no podía convencerme de sacarlo. Era como la Navidad en mi dedo, tan grande, brillante y resplandeciente. Aunque, pensándolo bien, mi esposo temporal no parecía exactamente ser rico. Su chaqueta y vaqueros se encontraban más bien… desgastados. El hombre era un misterio.

Espera. ¿Qué si estaba en algo ilegal? Tal vez me había casado con un criminal. Pánico corrió por mi espalda con ganas. Mi estómago se revolvió y mi cabeza palpitó. No sabía nada de la persona esperando en la otra habitación.

Absolutamente ninguna maldita cosa. Lo había sacado fuera del baño sin ni siquiera conseguir su nombre.

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que mis hombros se tensaran.

—¿Nami? —gritó, probando que al menos él sabía mi nombre.

—Sólo un segundo.

Giré el grifo y salí, envolviéndome en una toalla. Era casi lo suficientemente ancha como para cubrir mis curvas, ya que mi vestido tenía vomito. Ponérmelo de nuevo se hallaba fuera de discusión.

—Hola —dije, abriendo la puerta del baño del tamaño de una mano. De pie era casi una cabeza más alto que yo, y yo no era para nada pequeña. Vestida con sólo una toalla, era bastante intimidante. Sin importar lo mucho que había bebido la noche anterior, aún lucía apuesto, a diferencia de mí, que lucía demacrada, pálida y empapada. Las pastillas no habían funcionado como deberían.

Por supuesto, las había vomitado.

—Hola. —No encontró mi mirada—. Mira, voy a ocuparme de esto, ¿vale?

—¿Ocuparte?

—Sí —dijo, aún evadiendo mi mirada. Aparentemente, la horrible alfombra verde del motel era más atractiva—. Mis abogados tratarán con todo esto.

—¿Tienes abogados? —Los criminales tenían abogados. Mierda. Tenía que divorciarme de este tipo ahora.

—Sí, tengo abogados. No necesitas preocuparte de nada. Ellos te enviarán el papeleo o lo que sea. Como sea que eso funcione. —Me dio una irritada mirada, sus labios una fina línea, su chaqueta puesta sobre su desnudo pecho. Su camiseta aún colgaba, seca, en el borde de la tina. En algún momento de la noche debía haberla vomitado también. Qué horripilante. Si fuera él, me hubiera divorciado de mí y nunca hubiera mirada hacia atrás.

—Esto fue un error —dijo, haciendo eco a mis pensamientos.

—Oh.

—¿Qué? —Su mirada voló a mi rostro—. ¿Estás en desacuerdo?

—No —dije rápidamente.

—Así lo pensaba. Lástima que anoche si lo estarías, ¿no? —Empujó una mano a través de su cabello y caminó hacia la puerta—. Cuídate.

—¡Espera! —El estúpido y maravilloso anillo no salía de mi dedo. Lo tiré y lo giré, tratando de sacarlo. Finalmente se movió, rasguñando mi nudillo en el proceso. Sangre brotó de la superficie. Una mancha más en este sórdido asunto—. Toma.

—¡Por el maldito amor de Dios! —Frunció el ceño ante la piedra destellando en la palma de mi mano como si lo ofendiera personalmente—. Quédatelo.

—No puedo. Debe haber costado una fortuna.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Por favor. —Se lo tendí, mi mano sacudiéndose impacientemente con el deseo de deshacerme de la evidencia de mi estupidez estando borracha—. Te pertenece. Tienes que tomarlo.

—No. No tengo.

—Pero…

Sin otra palabra, salió hecho una tormenta, golpeando la puerta detrás de él. Las delgadas paredes vibraron con la fuerza del golpe.

Guau. Mi mano cayó a mi costado. Seguro tenía temperamento. No es que no lo hubiera provocado, pero aún así. Desearía recordar lo que había sucedido entre nosotros. Cualquier indicio sería bueno.

Al mismo tiempo, mi nalga izquierda se sentía adolorida. Hice una mueca de dolor, frotando cuidadosamente el área. Mi dignidad no era lo único que había perdido, al parecer. Debía haberme rasguñado el trasero en algún momento, golpeándome en algún mueble o cayéndome en mis extravagantes tacones nuevos. Los caros con los que Robin había insistido que iban con el vestido, cuyo paradero actual era un misterio. Esperaba no haberlos perdido. Dado mi reciente matrimonio, nada debería sorprenderme.

Deambulé de regreso al baño con un vago recuerdo de zumbante ruido y risas vibrando en mis oídos, de él susurrándome. No tenía sentido.

Me volví y levanté el borde de la toalla, levantándome sobre la punta de mis pies para inspeccionar mi proporcionado trasero. Tinta negra y caliente piel rosada.

Todo el aire salió de mi cuerpo.

Había una palabra en mi nalga izquierda, un nombre.

 ** _Luffy_**

Me giré y casi vomité en el lavabo.


	3. II

**Capítulo II**

Robin se sentó junto a mí en el avión, jugueteando con mi iPhone. —No entiendo cómo puedes tener tan mal gusto en la música. Hemos sido amigas por años. ¿No te he enseñado nada?

—A no tomar tequila.

Ella rodeó los ojos.

Por encima de nuestras cabezas, la señal del cinturón de seguridad se iluminó. Una voz educada que aterrizaríamos en unos minutos. Me tragué los sedimentos de mi horrible café de avión con una mueca. El hecho era que ninguna cantidad de cafeína me iba a ayudar ese día. La cantidad ni siquiera importaba.

—Hablo muy en serio —dije—. Nunca más voy a poner pie en Nevada, tampoco. Por el resto de mi vida.

—Ahora estás exagerando.

—Ni siquiera un poco, señorita.

Robin había vuelto a tropezones al motel unas dos horas antes de que saliera nuestro vuelo. Yo había pasado el rato volviendo a armar mi pequeña valija una y otra vez, intentando devolver mi vida a algún tipo de apariencia ordenada. Era bueno ver a Robin sonreír, aunque llegar al aeropuerto a tiempo había sido como una carrera. Aparentemente, se mantendría en contacto con el lindo camarero que había conocido. Robin siempre había sido genial con los hombres, mientras que yo me llevaba mejor con la variedad estándar de plantas de jardín. Mi plan de acostarme con alguien en Las Vegas había sido un deliberado intento de salir de aquella rutina. Una idea no tan buena.

Robin estaba estudiando economía y era preciosa, por dentro y por fuera. Yo era más del tipo poco manejable. Era por eso que me había acostumbrado a caminar siempre que pudiera en Portland, y a intentar no probar el contenido de la vitrina de tartas en la cafetería en la que trabajaba. Me mantenía adecuada, bien de cintura. Aunque mi mamá siempre consideraba conveniente sermonearme sobre el tema porque, Dios, qué sacrilegio, le ponía azúcar al café. Mis muslos sin lugar a dudas iban a explotar, o algo.

Robin tenía tres hermanos mayores y sabía qué decirle a los hombres. Nada la intimidaba. La chica rebosaba encanto y elegancia. Yo tenía un hermano más grande, pero ya no hablábamos fuera de las vacaciones familiares. No desde que él se había ido de casa hacía cuatro años, dejando sólo una nota. Zoro tenía temperamento, y un don para meterse en problemas. Había sido _el_ chico malo en la secundaria, siempre metiéndose en peleas y salteando clases. Aunque culpar a mi inexistente relación con mi hermano por mi falta de éxito con los varones estaba mal. Podía admitir mis defectos con el sexo opuesto. Mayormente.

—Escucha esto. —Robin conectó mis auriculares con su celular y el chillido de guitarras eléctricas explotó dentro de mi cráneo. El dolor era exquisito. Mi dolor de cabeza volvió a rugir, repentina y horriblemente con vida. Nada quedaba de mi cerebro más que una sangrienta masa colorada. Estaba segura de ello.

Me arranqué los auriculares. —No. Por favor.

—Pero eso es _The Monkeys._

—Y son adorables. Pero, ya sabes, en otro momento, tal vez.

—A veces me preocupo por ti. Sólo quiero que lo sepas.

—No hay nada de malo en la música country que suena bajito.

Robin resopló y tiró hacia atrás su oscuro cabello. —No hay nada de bueno en la música country sonando a cualquier volumen. Así que, ¿qué hiciste anoche? ¿Además de pasar importante tiempo jadeando?

—En realidad, eso lo resume todo. —Cuanto menos dijera, mejor. ¿Cómo podría explicarlo? Aun así, la culpa se deslizó a través de mí y me retorcí en mi asiento. El tatuaje latió en protesta.

No le había contado a Robin sobre mi grandioso plan de tener buen sexo. Ella habría querido _ayudar_. Honestamente, en el sexo no deberías recibir _ayuda_. Al menos no de tu amiga. La ayuda de Robin habría incluido ponerme delante de cada chico caliente en la habitación con promesas sobre mi disponibilidad para abrir las piernas inmediatamente.

Amaba a Robin y su lealtad era incuestionable, pero no tenía una sola pizca de sutileza en su cuerpo. En quinto grado, le había dado un puñetazo en la nariz a una chica por burlarse de mi peso, y habíamos sido amigas desde entonces. Con Robin siempre sabías exactamente dónde estabas. Algo que yo apreciaba la mayor parte del tiempo, sólo que no cuando se necesitaba discreción.

Todo estaría bien. Había aprendido mi lección. Normalmente, no superaba los tres tragos. Tres bebidas estaban bien. Tres me ponían feliz sin meterme de cabeza en desastres. Nunca jamás volvería a cruzar la línea. Volvía a ser la buena y vieja yo, organizada y aburrida.

Nos levantamos y sacamos nuestros bolsos de los compartimentos superiores. Todos empujaban hacia delante, apurados por desembarcar. Las azafatas nos dirigieron sonrisas practicadas mientras pasábamos por el pasillo y nos metíamos en el túnel conector. Después vino seguridad y luego salimos a la zona de retiro de equipaje. Afortunadamente, sólo llevábamos bolsos de manos, así que no nos atrasamos allí. No podía esperar a llegar a casa.

Oí gritos adelante. Luces que parpadeaban. Debía haber alguien famoso en el avión. La gente delante de nosotras se dio la vuelta y miró hacia atrás. Yo hice lo mismo, pero no vi caras familiares.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Robin, observando a través de la multitud.

—No tengo idea —dije, parándome de puntillas, emocionándome por la gran conmoción.

Entonces lo oí, mi nombre resonando una y otra vez. La boca de Robin se frunció en sorpresa. La mía cayó abierta.

—¿Cuándo nacerá el bebé?

—Nami, ¿Luffy está contigo?

—¿Habrá otra boda?

—¿Luffy va a venir a conocer a tus padres?

—Nami, ¿es el fin de _The Monkeys_?

—¿Es verdad que se hicieron tatuajes con el nombre del otro?

—¿Por cuánto tiempo se han estado viendo tú y Luffy?

—¿Qué dices de las acusaciones de que has separado a la banda?

Mi nombre y el suyo, una y otra vez, mezclados en un bombardeo de preguntas interminables. Lo cual terminó siendo un caos. Una pared de ruidos que apenas podía comprender. Me quedé helada, boquiabierta por la incredulidad mientras los flashes me cegaban y la gente empujaba. Mi corazón martilleaba. Jamás había sido muy buena con las multitudes, y no había escape visible.

Robin reaccionó primero.

Me puso sus gafas de sol en la cara y luego agarró mi mano. Con un generoso uso de sus codos, me arrastró a través de la multitud. El mundo se volvió un borrón, gracias a los cristales de sus anteojos. Tuve suerte de no caerme de culo. Corrimos a través del atestado aeropuerto y salimos hacia un taxi esperando, saltándonos la fila. La gente comenzó a gritar. Los ignoramos.

Los paparazzi estaban muy cerca detrás de nosotras.

Los jodidos paparazzi. Se habría sentido surrealista si no hubiera sido tan frenético y en mi rostro.

Robin me metió en el asiento trasero del taxi. Me lancé dentro y luego me agaché, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para esconderme. Deseando poder desaparecer por completo.

—¡Vamos! ¡Apúrese! —le gritó ella al conductor.

Él le tomó la palabra. El auto salió disparado del lugar, haciendo que nos deslizáramos a través de los asientos de vinilo.

—Háblame —dijo ella.

—Ah... —No salieron palabras. Me puse las gafas en la cabeza y miré a la nada. Me dolían las costillas y el corazón me latía con mucha fuerza.

—¿Nami? —Con una pequeña sonrisa, Robin me dio una palmada en la rodilla—. ¿De casualidad te casaste mientras estuvimos en Vegas?

—Yo... sí. Sí, eh, lo hice. Creo.

—Guau.

Y luego simplemente, todo salió de mi boca. —Dios, Robin. La jodí tanto, y apenas recuerdo algo de lo que pasó. Simplemente me desperté y él estaba allí y luego estaba tan enojado conmigo y ni siquiera lo culpo. No sabía cómo decírtelo. Sólo iba a fingir que jamás había pasado.

—No creo que eso vaya a funcionar ahora.

—No.

—De acuerdo. No es la gran cosa. Así que estás casada. —Robin asintió, su rostro usualmente calmado. Sin enojo, sin culpa. Mientras tanto, yo me sentía terrible por no habérselo contado. Compartíamos todo.

—Lo siento —dije—. Debería habértelo dicho.

—Sí, deberías haberlo hecho. Pero no importa. —Se estiró la falda como si nos estuviéramos sentando para tomar el té—. Entonces, ¿con quién te casaste?

—Lu-Luffy. Su nombre es Luffy.

—¿Monkey D. Luffy, de casualidad?

El nombre sonaba familiar. —¿Tal vez?

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó el conductor, jamás sacando los ojos del tráfico. Pasaba a través de los autos a una velocidad sobrenatural.

—¿Nami? —Robin se giró en su asiento, chequeando los autos detrás de nosotros—. No los hemos perdido. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—A casa —dije, el primer lugar seguro que se me ocurrió—. La casa de mis padres, digo.

—Buena idea. Tienen una valla. —Sin detenerse para respirar, Robin le dijo rápidamente la dirección al conductor. Frunció el ceño y volvió a bajar los anteojos en mi cara—. Mantenlos puestos.

Me reí ásperamente mientras el mundo afuera se volvía otra vez una mancha. —¿Realmente crees que ayudarán, ahora?

—No —dijo, echando hacia atrás su cabello—. Pero la gente en estas situaciones siempre lleva gafas. Confía en mí.

—Miras demasiada televisión. —Cerré los ojos. Los anteojos no estaban ayudando con mi resaca. Tampoco lo estaba el resto de la situación. Todo por mi maldita culpa—. Lamento no haber dicho nada. No tenía intensión de casarme. Ni siquiera recuerdo qué pasó exactamente. Esto es un...

—¿Jodido desastre?

—Ese término funciona.

Robin suspiró y acostó su cabeza en mi hombro. —Tienes razón. Nunca más deberías tomar tequila otra vez.

—No —concordé.

—¿Me haces un favor? —preguntó.

—¿Mm?

—No separes a mi banda favorita.

—Ohpordios. —Me volví a levantar los anteojos, frunciendo lo suficiente para hacer que mi cabeza palpitara—. Guitarrista. Él es el guitarrista. De ahí es de donde lo conozco.

—Sí. Es el guitarrista de _The Monkeys_. Buena atrapada.

 _El_ Monkey D. Luffy. Había estado en la pared de la habitación de Robin durante años. De hecho, era la última persona con la que esperaría levantarme en el piso de un baño, o algo así. Pero, ¿cómo demonios no pude haberlo reconocido? —Es por eso que pudo pagar tal anillo.

—¿Qué anillo?

Arrastrándome más abajo en el asiento, saqué el monstruo del bolsillo de mis vaqueros y le sacudí las pelusas. El diamante brillaba con tono acusador a la brillante luz del día.

Robin comenzó a temblar a mi lado, con una risa amortiguada saliendo de sus labios. —¡Madre de Dios! ¡Es enoooorme!

—Lo sé.

—No, en serio.

—Lo sé.

—Joder. Creo que estoy a punto de hacerme pis encima —dijo ella, abanicándose el rostro y saltando de arriba a abajo en el asiento del auto—. ¡Míralo!

—Robin, detente. No podemos volvernos locas las dos. No funcionará.

—Cierto. Lo siento. —Se aclaró la garganta, visiblemente luchando contra ella misma para controlarse y volver a su estado natural.—. ¿Cuánto vale eso?

—Realmente no quiero adivinarlo.

—Es. Una. Locura.

Ambas observamos mi joya en un silencio asombrado. De repente, Robin comenzó a brincar de nuevo en el asiento como una niña después de comer mucho azúcar.

—¡Ya sé! Vendámoslo y vayamos de mochileras por Europa. Demonios, probablemente hasta podamos dar la vuelta al mundo un par de veces con esa cosa. Imagínalo.

—No podemos —dije, por más tentador que sonara—. Tengo que devolvérselo algún día. No puedo quedármelo.

—Una lástima. —Sonrió—. Así que, felicitaciones. Estás casada con una estrella de rock.

Volví a meter el anillo en mi bolsillo. —Gracias. ¿Qué demonios se supone que haga?

—Honestamente, no lo sé. —Sacudió la cabeza hacia mí, con los ojos llenos de preguntas—. Has excedido todas mis expectativas. Quería que te soltaras el cabello un poco. Conseguirte una vida y que les des otra oportunidad a los hombres. Pero éste es un nivel totalmente nuevo de locura a la que has ascendido. ¿De veras tienes un tatuaje?

—Sí.

—¿De su nombre?

Suspiré y asentí.

—¿Dónde? ¿Se puede saber?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. —El mi nalga izquierda.

Robin no pudo contenerlo, se rió tan fuerte que lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro.

Perfecto.


	4. III

**Capítulo III**

El celular de mi padre sonó justo antes de la medianoche. El mío había sido apagado hacía ya bastante. Cuando el teléfono de casa no paraba de sonar, lo desconectamos de la pared. La policía vino dos veces a sacar gente del patio delantero. Mamá por fin había tomado una pastilla para dormir y se había ido a la cama. Luego de que su mundo limpio y ordenado se hubiera disparado al infierno, no se había sentido tan bien. Sorprendentemente, después de un arranque inicial, papá había estado lidiando bien con la situación. Yo me disculpaba convenientemente y quería el divorcio. Él estaba dispuesto a culpar a las hormonas, o algo así. Pero todo eso cambió cuando miró a la pantalla de su celular.

—Leyton —respondió a la llamada, sus ojos perforándome desde el otro lado de la habitación. Mi estómago se hundió en consecuencia. Sólo un padre puede entrenarte tan bien. Lo había decepcionado. Los dos lo sabíamos. Sólo había una Leyton y sólo una razón por la que estaría llamando a esas horas en un día como aquel.

—Sí —dijo mi padre—. Es una situación desafortunada. —Las líneas alrededor de su boca se profundizaron, convirtiéndose en grietas—. Es comprensible. Sí. Buenas noches, entonces.

Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del teléfono y luego lo arrojó sobre la mesa del comedor. —Tu pasantía se ha cancelado.

Todo el aire se precipitó fuera de mí cuando mis pulmones se estrecharon hasta volverse del tamaño de dos monedas de un centavo.

—Leyton cree, con razón, que dada tu situación actual... —La voz de mi padre se desvaneció en la nada. Había pedido muchos favores para conseguirme esa pasantía en uno de los más prestigiosos estudios de arquitectura de Portland. Y sólo una llamada telefónica de treinta segundos había sido necesaria para hacerla desaparecer.

Alguien golpeó la puerta. Ninguno de los dos reaccionó. La gente había estado golpeando en ella durante horas.

Papá empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro en la sala de estar, mientras yo sólo lo observaba como en un sueño. A lo largo de mi infancia, momentos como aquel siempre habían seguido un patrón determinado. Zoro se metía en una pelea en la escuela. La escuela llamaba nuestra madre. Mamá tenía un colapso. Zoro se iba a su habitación, o peor aún, desaparecía durante días. Papá llegaba a casa y empezaba a pasearse. Y yo en medio de todo, tratando de jugar al mediador, la experta en no estar en problemas. Entonces, ¿qué diablos hacía de pie en medio de un maldito tsunami?

Además de la prensa, había gente llorando en el jardín delantero, con carteles que proclamaban su amor por Luffy.

Un hombre tenía en la mano un equipo de sonido de estilo antiguo sobre su cabello, con la música a todo volumen. Una canción llamada "San Pedro" era su favorita. Los gritos alcanzaban un crescendo cada vez que el cantante llegaba al coro: "Pero el sol estaba abajo y n teníamos un lugar a dónde ir…"

Al parecer, más tarde, estaban pensando en quemar mi imagen.

Lo que estaba bien, quería morir.

Mi hermano mayor, Zoro, había terminado de recoger a Robin y llevarla de vuelta a casa. No nos habíamos visto desde Navidad, pero tiempos desesperados requerían medidas desesperadas. El apartamento que Robin y yo compartimos se encontraba igualmente rodeado. Ir allí estaba fuera de la cuestión y Robin no quería involucrar a su familia o a otros amigos. Decir que Zoro disfrutaba de mi situación hubiera sido cruel. No era mentira, pero sin duda cruel. Siempre había sido él quien estaba en problemas. Esta vez, sin embargo, era todo sobre mí. Zoro nunca había llegado a casarse accidentalmente y tatuarse en Las Vegas.

Más golpes en la puerta principal. Papá me miró. Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Señorita Roronoa? —retumbó una gran voz—. Luffy me ha enviado.

Sí, claro. —Voy a llamar a la policía.

—Espere. Por favor —dijo la voz—. Lo tengo en el teléfono. Sólo tiene que abrir la puerta lo suficiente para que pueda entregárselo.

—No.

Se oyeron ruidos apagados. —Me dijo que le preguntara sobre su camiseta.

La que había dejado atrás en Las Vegas.

Estaba en mi bolsa, todavía húmeda. Eh. Podía ser. Pero todavía no estaba convencida. —¿Qué más?

Más charla. —Él dice que aún no quiere el... perdón, señorita... "maldito anillo" de regreso.

Abrí la puerta, pero mantuve la cadena puesta. Un hombre que se parecía a un bulldog con un traje negro, me dio un teléfono celular.

—¿Hola?

Música fuerte sonaba de fondo y había un montón de voces. Al parecer, este incidente del matrimonio no había ralentizado a Luffy en absoluto.

—¿Nami?

—Sí.

Hizo una pausa. —Escucha, es probable que desees tener un perfil bajo por un tiempo, hasta que todo esto muera, ¿de acuerdo? Jinbe te sacará de allí. Es parte de mi equipo de seguridad.

Jinbe me dio una sonrisa amable. Había visto montañas más pequeñas que ese tipo.

—¿Dónde puedo ir? —le pregunté.

—Él va a, ah... va a traerte a mí. Arreglaremos algo.

—¿A ti?

—Sí, habrá papeles de divorcio y esas cosas para firmar, así que lo mejor es que vengas.

Quería decir que no. Pero encargarme de aquello, lejos de la puerta delantera de la casa de mis padres, era muy tentador.

—No lo sé...

Dio un suspiro que sonó particularmente doloroso. —¿Qué más vas a hacer, eh?

Buena pregunta.

Afuera, tras Jinbe, la locura continuaba. Las luces parpadeaban y la gente gritaba. No parecía real. Si así era la vida cotidiana de Luffy, no tenía ni idea de cómo lo manejaba.

—Mira. Tienes que largarte de allí —dijo, sus palabras ligeras, frágiles—. Se calmará por un tiempo.

Mi padre estaba a mi lado, retorciéndose las manos. Luffy tenía razón. Pasará lo que pasara, tenía que alejarlo de la gente que amaba. Al menos podría hacer eso.

—¿Nami?

—Lo siento. Sí, me gustaría aceptar esa oferta —le dije—. Gracias.

—Devuélvele el teléfono a Jinbe.

Hice lo que me pidió, además de abrir la puerta completamente para que el gran hombre pudiera entrar. No era demasiado alto, pero sí construido. El hombre ocupaba un espacio considerable. Jinbe asintió y dijo algunos—: Sí, señor. —Luego colgó—. Señorita Roronoa, el coche está esperando.

—No —dijo mi padre.

—Pap…

—No puedes confiar en ese hombre. Mira todo lo que pasó.

—Difícilmente es "todo" su culpa. También jugué mi parte en esto. —Toda la situación me avergonzaba. Pero correr y esconderse no era la respuesta—. Tengo que arreglarlo.

—No —repitió, estableciendo la ley.

—Lo siento, papá. Pero he tomado una decisión.

Anteriormente, en las raras ocasiones en las que había tomado una postura dura, me habían convencido de lo contrario. Pero esta vez... no sucedería. Por una vez, mi padre parecía viejo para mí, inseguro. Más que eso, el problema era mío, todo mío.

—Por favor, confía en mí —le dije.

—Nami, cariño, no tienes que hacer esto. Apenas conoces a este tipo. No puedes confiar en él.

—Aparentemente, el mundo entero está mirando. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? —Envié una oración silenciosa a los cielos para que nunca tuviera que encontrar la respuesta a eso.

—Esto es un error... —suspiró papá—. Sé que estás tan decepcionada sobre la pasantía como yo. Pero tenemos que parar y pensar.

—He pensado en ello. Necesito este circo lejos de ti y mamá.

La mirada de papá fue en dirección al pasillo oscuro donde mamá estaba en su sueño inducido por los fármacos. Lo último que quería era que mi padre se sintiera en medio de nosotras.

—Todo irá bien —le dije, deseando que fuera verdad—. En serio.

Finalmente, bajó la cabeza. —Creo que estás haciendo las cosas mal. Pero llámame si necesitas algo. Si quieres volver a casa, voy a organizar un vuelo para ti de inmediato.

Asentí.

—Lo digo en serio. Llámame si necesitas algo.

—Sí. Lo haré. —No lo haría.

Recogí mi mochila, aún fresca de Las Vegas. No había posibilidad de renovar mi guardarropa, todo estaba en mi apartamento. Me alisé el cabello, poniéndolo cuidadosamente detrás de las orejas, tratando de hacerme ver un poco menos como un desastre.

—Siempre fuiste mi niña buena —dijo papá, sonando melancólico.

No supe qué decir.

Él me dio una palmadita en el brazo. —Llámame.

—Sí —dije, mi garganta apretada—. Dile adiós a mamá por mí. Voy a hablar contigo pronto.

Jinbe dio un paso adelante. —Su hija está en buenas manos, señor.

No esperé a oír la respuesta de papá. Por primera vez en horas, salí, y el Pandemónium estalló. El instinto de darme la vuelta, correr y esconderme, era enorme. Pero con el gran cuerpo de Jinbe a mi lado, no fue tan espantoso como antes. Puso un brazo libremente alrededor de mi hombro y me empujó fuera de allí, por el sendero del jardín, y hacia la multitud que esperaba. Otro hombre en un traje negro se acercó a nosotros, haciendo un camino entre la gente desde el otro lado. El nivel de ruido se disparó. Una mujer gritó que me odiaban y me llamó puta. Alguien más quería que le diga a Luffy que lo amaba. Sin embargo, era más las preguntas.

Las cámaras se metieron frente a mi rostro, las luces encendidas. Antes de que pudiera tropezar, Jinbe estaba allí. Mis pies apenas tocaban el suelo mientras él y su amigo me apresuraban a entrar en el coche.

Iba en camino de regreso a David.

A mi marido.


	5. IV

**Capítulo IV**

Mi carrera se había disparado temporalmente al infierno, pero no importa, tenía un nuevo plan. Divorciarme. Era impresionantemente sencillo. Me encantaba. Tenía de nuevo en control de mi propio destino. Un día, cuando me casara, si me casaba, no sería con un extraño en Las Vegas.

Cuando desperté estábamos aterrizando. Otro sedán elegante se detuvo esperándonos. Nunca había estado en L.A. Parecía todo tan completamente despierto como en Las Vegas, aunque con menos glamour. Muchas personas estaban todavía afuera a pesar de lo tarde que era.

Tenía que ser valiente para encender mi teléfono alguna vez. Robin estaría preocupada. Presioné el pequeño botón negro y la pantalla proyectó luces brillantes viniendo a la vida. Ciento cincuenta y ocho mensajes de texto y noventa y seis llamadas pérdidas. Pestañee estúpidamente a la pantalla pero el número no cambió. Santo infierno. Aparentemente todos a los que conocía habían escuchado las noticias junto a algunas personas que no conocía.

Mi teléfono sonó.

 **Robin:** ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Dónde estás?

 **Yo:** L.A. Me voy con él hasta que las cosas se calmen. ¿Estás bien?

 **Robin:** Estoy bien. ¿L.A.? Viviendo el sueño.

 **Yo:** El Jet privado era increíble. Aunque sus fans están locas.

 **Robin:** Tu hermano está loco.

 **Yo:** Siento eso.

 **Robin:** Puedo manejarlo. Pase lo que pase ¡no separes a la banda!

 **Yo:** Lo tengo.

 **Robin:** Sin embargo, rompe su corazón. Escribió San Pedro después de que le engañaran. Ese álbum fue GENIAL.

 **Yo** _:_ Prometo dejarlo como un lío tembloroso y roto.

 **Robin:** Ése es el espíritu.

 **Yo:** xx

Eran más de las tres de la mañana para cuando llegamos a la enorme mansión de estilo español de 1920 en Laurel Canyon. Era hermosa.

Una pandilla de chicas y el obligatorio grupo de periodistas se arremolinaban afuera. Las noticias de nuestro matrimonio habían aparentemente agitado las cosas. O tal vez siempre habían acampado aquí.

Mis nervios se contraían. Vestía el mismo pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta azul que había usado todo el día. Vestir para la ocasión no era una opción. Lo mejor que podía hacer era cepillar mi cabello con los dedos y rociarme algo de perfume que tenía en mi bolso. Podría estar falta de glamour pero al menos olería bien.

Cada luz en la casa ardía brillante y la música rock retumbaba en el cálido aire de la noche. Las grandes puertas dobles estaban abiertas y personas se derramaban de la casa hacia los escalones. Parecía que una fiesta estaba comenzando

Jinbe abrió la puerta del auto por mí y vacilantemente salí.

—La acompañó, Señorita Roronoa.

—Gracias —dije.

No me moví. Un momento después Jinbe captó el mensaje. Siguió adelante y le seguí. Un par de chicas se besaban justo junto a la puerta, una boca sobre otra. Ambas eran delgadas y más que hermosas, vestidas en ajustados vestidos brillantes que apenas se pegaban a sus muslos. Más personas se arremolinaban bebiendo y bailando. Un candelabro colgaba por encima y una gran escalera se enrollaba alrededor de una pared interior. El lugar era un palacio de Hollywood.

Afortunadamente, nadie pareció notarme. Podía mirar embobada para la satisfacción de mi corazón.

Jinbe se detuvo a hablar con un hombre joven encorvado contra la pared, una botella de cerveza en sus labios. Largo cabello rubio sobresalía en todas direcciones y una cicatriz cubría su ojo derecho. Muchos tatuajes. En vaqueros negros rasgados y una camiseta descolorida tenía el mismo aire de genialidad que Luffy. Tal vez las estrellas de rock llevaban sus ropas ingeniosamente envejecidas. La gente con dinero eran una pandilla aparte.

El hombre evidentemente me repaso con la mirada. Firmemente resistí la urgencia de encogerme. No iba a pasar. Cuando encontró mis ojos, su mirada parecía curiosa pero no hostil. La tensión dentro de mí cesó.

—Hola —dijo.

—Hola —le di una sonrisa valiente.

—Todo está bien —le dijo a Jinbe. Luego inclinó su barbilla hacia mí—. Vamos. Él está por aquí. Soy Sabo.

—Hola —dije de nuevo estúpidamente—. Soy Nami.

—¿Se encuentra bien Señorita Roronoa? —preguntó Jinbe en voz baja.

—Sí. Muchas gracias.

Me dio un asentimiento cortés y se dirigió de regreso al camino por el que había venido. Es hora de subirme mis bragas de chica grande y seguir adelante con las cosas.

Cientos de personas se encontraban en este lugar. La única cosa en mi experiencia era mi baile de graduación y palideció considerablemente. Ninguno de los vestidos aquí esta noche tenía comparación. Podía casi oler el dinero. Robin era la dedicada observadora-de-celebridades, pero incluso yo reconocí algunos rostros. Uno de los ganadores de los Oscar del año pasado y una modelo de lencería que había visto en las carteleras de regreso a casa. Una reina del pop adolescente que no debería estar bebiendo una botella de vodka, y menos sola sentada en el regazo de un canoso miembro de… _demonios, ¿cuál era el nombre de la banda?_

Como sea.

Cuando una mujer que parecía prácticamente una diosa amazónica a medio vestir me golpeo con fuerza, Sabo se detuvo y frunció el ceño tras ella.

—Algunas personas no tienen modales. Vamos.

El flojo ritmo de la música pasó a través de mí, despertando los vestigios de dolor de cabeza. Serpenteamos nuestro camino a través de la gran habitación llena de afelpados divanes de terciopelo y de las personas cubriéndolos. Luego un lugar lleno con guitarras, amplificadores y parafernalia de rock 'n' roll. Dentro de la casa el aire estaba lleno de humo y húmedo. Nos trasladamos fuera hacia el balcón donde una ligera brisa estaba soplando.

Alcé mi rostro hacia él con gratitud. Y allí estaba él, apoyado contra la decorada barandilla de hierro. Las fuertes líneas de su rostro estaban de perfil. Santa mierda, _¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado?_ No se podía explicar el efecto completo de Luffy en la vida real. Encajaba bien con la gente guapa. Era uno de ellos. Yo, por otro lado, pertenecía a la cocina con los camareros.

Mi esposo se encontraba ocupado hablando con una chica de piernas largas y senos operados a su lado. Tal vez era un hombre de pechos y así es como terminamos casados. Era tan buena como cualquier conjetura. Vestida sólo con un pequeño bikini blanco, la chica se aferró a él como si hubiera sido fijada quirúrgicamente. Su cabello desordenado con estilo en una forma que sugería un mínimo de dos horas en un salón de primera categoría. Era hermosa y la odié solo un poco. Una gota de sudor bajo por mi columna.

—Luffy —Lo llamó Sabo —. Tienes compañía.

El aludido giró, luego me vio y frunció el ceño. En esta luz sus ojos lucían oscuros y claramente infelices.

—Nami.

—Hola.

Sabo comenzó a reír.

—Esa es casi la única palabra que he sido capaz de sacarle. En serio hombre, ¿tú esposa siquiera habla?

—Ella habla. —Su tono de voz hizo obvio que deseaba que nunca lo hiciera de nuevo. O al menos, no con él escuchando.

No sabía que decir. Generalmente, no buscaba amor universal y aceptación. Sin embargo, la hostilidad abierta, seguía siendo algo nuevo para mí. La morena se rió entre dientes y frotó sus abundantes pechos sobre el brazo de Luffy como si lo estuviera marcando. Por desgracia para ella, él no parecía notarlo. Me lanzó una repugnante mirada, su boca roja arrugada. Encantador. A pesar de que el hecho de que me vio como competencia fue un gran estímulo a mi ego. Me pare más alta y miré a mi esposo a los ojos.

Gran error.

El cabello oscuro de Luffy había sido empujado hacia atrás en una pequeña coleta con mechones cayendo alrededor de su rostro. Lo que debería haber apestado a despreciable narcotraficante funcionaba en él. Por supuesto lo hacía.

Probablemente podía hacer que un sucio callejón pareciera a una suite nupcial. Una camiseta gris moldeada a sus anchos hombros y desgastados pantalones de mezclilla hasta las rodillas, sus botas negras estilo militar estaban cruzadas en los tobillos, cómodo, a su gusto, porque él pertenecía aquí. Yo no.

—¿Te importa conseguirle una habitación? —le preguntó Luffy a Sabo.

El rubio resopló.

—¿Parezco tu maldito mayordomo? Le enseñarás a tu propia esposa una habitación. No sea un idiota.

—No es mi esposa —gruñó Luffy.

—Cada canal de noticias en el país no estaría de acuerdo contigo en eso. —Sabo me alborotó el cabello con una gran mano, haciéndome sentir de ocho años—. Te veré más tarde, pequeña novia. Encantado de conocerte.

—¿Pequeña novia? —Pregunté sintiéndome despistada.

Sabo se detuvo y sonrió.

—¿No has oído lo que están diciendo?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Probablemente es mejor. —Con una última risa se alejó.

Luffy se desenredó de la morena. Sus carnoso labios apretados en disgusto, pero él no estaba mirando.

—Vamos.

Alargó su mano para guiarme por la casa, extendiéndose a través del largo de su antebrazo, estaba su tatuaje.

 ** _Nami_**

Me congelé. Santa mierda. El hombre seguro sí que escogió un lugar visible para colocar mi nombre. No sabía cómo sentirme acerca de eso.

—¿Qué? —Sus cejas bajaron y su frente se arrugó—. Ah, sí. Vamos.

—Date prisa, Luffy —Se quejó la chica del bikini, arreglándose el cabello. No tenía nada contra los bikinis. Tenía varios a pesar de las creencias de mi mama de que era demasiado corpulenta para tales cosas. (Nunca los había usado pero ese no era el punto.) No, lo que me importaban eran las burlas y las amenazadoras miradas que la chica bikini me dio cuando ella pensaba que Luffy no la miraba.

Poco sabía que a él no le importaba.

Con la mano en la parte baja de mi espalda, me acompañó a través de la fiesta hacia las escaleras. Las personas lo llamaba y las mujeres se pavoneaban pero nunca desaceleró. Tuve la clara sensación de que estaba avergonzado de ser visto conmigo. Estando con Luffy, seguro alcancé cierto escrutinio. Ni por todo el dinero, no encajaba en el molde de la esposa de una estrella de rock.

Los pasillos se extendían en ambas direcciones en el segundo piso. Fuimos a la derecha, hasta el final. Abrió la puerta y allí mi estaba bolsa, esperando en una gran cama tamaño _king_. Todo en la suntuosa habitación había sido hecho en blanco: la cama, las paredes, y las alfombras. Nada como mi pequeño y humilde cuarto en el departamento que compartía con Robin, donde entre la cama doble y mi escritorio, tenías sólo el espacio suficiente para abrir la puerta del armario, nada más. Este lugar era una y otra vez, un mar de perfección.

—Mejor no toco nada —murmuré, manos metidas dentro de mis bolsillos traseros.

—¿Qué?

—Es hermosa.

Luffy miró alrededor de la habitación con poco interés.

—Sí.

Me acerqué hacia la ventana. Una lujosa piscina se encontraba debajo, bien iluminada y rodeada de palmeras y jardines perfectos.

—Escucha, algunas personas van a venir para hablar contigo sobre los papeles del divorcio. Estarán aquí a las diez —dijo, cerniéndose en la entrada.

Sus dedos golpeteado un rito en el marco de la puerta. Siguió echando largas miradas por el pasillo, claramente impaciente para irse.

—¿Algunas personas?

—Mi abogado y mi representante —le dijo a sus pies—. Están acelerando las cosas así que…todo será, ah, lo más rápido que se pueda.

—De acuerdo.

Luffy succionó sus mejillas y asintió. Tenía pómulos asesinos a pesar de la pequeña cicatriz bajo su ojo derecho. Había visto a hombres en revistas de modas que no podrían compararse. Pero lindo o no, su ceño fruncido nunca desapareció. No mientras yo estaba alrededor. Hubiera sido bonito verlo sonreír, solo una vez.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó.

—No. Gracias por todo. Por traerme volando hasta aquí y dejar que me quedara. Es bastante amable de tu parte.

—No te preocupes —Dio un paso hacia atrás y comenzó a cerrar la puerta detrás de él—. Buenas noches.

—Luffy, ¿No deberíamos hablar de esto o algo? ¿Acerca de anoche?

Hizo una pausa, medio escondido detrás de la puerta.

—En serio, Nami. ¿Por qué coño molestarse?

Y luego se había ido.

De nuevo.

No hubo un portazo esta vez. Lo conté como un paso adelante en nuestra relación. Estar sorprendida era estúpido. Pero la decepción me mantuvo inmóvil, mirando alrededor de la habitación, sin ver nada. No era como si de repente quisiera que cayera a mis pies. Pero la antipatía era malísima.

Finalmente regresé a la ventana. Una pareja tropezó a lo largo del sendero del jardín iluminado, bajo las enormes palmeras. Se dirigían hacia lo que tenía que ser la casa de la piscina. El hombre era Luffy y la Chica Bikini iba colgando de él, agitando el pelo largo y moviendo sus caderas, que funcionaba a la enésima potencia. Se veían bien juntos. Se adaptaban. Luffy se acercó y tiró de las tiras de la parte superior de su traje de baño, deshaciendo el perfecto nudo y dejándola al descubierto de cintura para arriba. Chica Bikini se rió sin hacer ruido, sin molestarse en cubrirse.

Tragué saliva, tratando de deshacer el nudo en mi garganta. Los celos se sentían casi tan malos como la antipatía. Y no tenía derecho a estar malditamente celosa. En la puerta de la casa de la piscina Luffy se detuvo y miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. _Oh, mierda_. Me escondí detrás de la cortina y como una idiota contuve la respiración. Atrapada espiando: que vergüenza. Cuando miré un momento después se habían ido.

—Luffy puede hacer lo que quiera —Mi voz hizo eco a través de la habitación, sorprendentemente alto incluso sobre el latido de la música de abajo. Enderecé mis hombros. Mañana me reuniría con su gente y el divorcio sería solucionado—. Luffy puede hacer lo que quiera y yo también.

Pero, _¿qué es lo que quiero hacer?_ No tenía idea. Así que desempaqué las pocas prendas de ropa que tenía, preparándome para la noche. Colgué la camiseta de Luffy en una barra para toallas para que se terminara de secar. Probablemente iba a ser necesaria como ropa de dormir. Organizarlo todo me llevó cinco minutos, máximo. Solo podías redoblar un par de camisetas unas cuantas veces antes de verte patética.

 _¿Ahora qué?_

No había sido invitada a la fiesta de abajo. De ninguna manera quería pensar en lo que podría estar pasando en la casa de la piscina. Sin duda, Luffy le estaba dando a la Chica Bikini todo lo que yo había querido en Las Vegas. No sexo para mí. En vez de eso, me había enviado a mi habitación como una niña traviesa.

Al diablo quedarme en la habitación de lo espléndido.

No podía hacerlo. Nadie se fijó en mí mientras me arrastraba escaleras abajo. Me escabullí en la esquina más cercana y me dispuse a ver a gente hermosa en acción. Era fascinante. Cuerpos se retorcían en una pista de baile en el medio de la habitación. La abierta opulencia luchaba en la multitud mixta. No podrías encontrar gente más atractiva si lo intentaras. No había señal de Sabo, por desgracia. Por lo menos había sido amable.

—Eres nueva —dijo una voz a mi lado, sorprendiéndome mucho. Salté un metro, o al menos un par de centímetros.

Un hombre en un traje negro se apoyaba contra la pared, con una copa de licor ámbar. Este traje negro pulido era otra cosa. Era probable que el de Jinbe hubiera salido de una tienda de segunda mano, pero no este. Nunca había entendido el atractivo de una corbata y traje antes, pero este hombre lo llevaba muy bien.

Parecía tener la misma edad de Luffy y tenía el cabello negro corto. Apuesto, por supuesto. Al igual que Luffy, tenía todo lo de los pómulos divinos pasando.

—Sabes, si te mueves otro paso más desaparecerás por completo detrás de esa palmera —Tomó otro trago de su bebida—. Así nadie te verá.

—Lo pensaré por un momento —No me molesté en negar que me estaba escondiendo. Aparentemente ya era evidente para todos.

Sonrió, mostrando un hoyuelo. Tenía hoyuelos. Me había acostumbrado a su poder. El hombre se inclinó más cerca, con el fin de ser escuchado sobre la música, probablemente. El hecho de alejarse un paso de tamaño decente parecía innecesario. El espacio personal era una cosa maravillosa. Algo sobre este tipo me asustaba, a pesar del traje elegante.

—Soy Ace.

—Nami.

Él frunció sus labios, mirándome.

—No, definitivamente no te conozco. ¿Por qué no te conozco?

—¿Conoces a todos los demás? —examiné la habitación, dudosa—. Hay mucha gente aquí.

—Sí, la hay —concedió—. Y las conozco a todas. A todos excepto a ti.

—Luffy me invitó. —No quería usar el nombre de Luffy pero estaba siendo presionada en una esquina, metafórica y literalmente mientras Ace se acercaba a mí.

—¿Lo hizo? —Sus ojos se veían mal, las pupilas eran pequeñas. Había algo mal con este tipo. Se quedó mirando al pequeño escote que estaba mostrando como si intentara poner su cara ahí.

—Sí, lo hizo.

Ace no parecía exactamente contento con la noticia. Echó hacia atrás su bebida, terminándola en un gran trago.

—Así que Luffy te invitó a la fiesta.

—Me invitó a quedarme por una par de días —dije, lo que no era una mentira. Afortunadamente, con suerte, se había perdido las noticias sobre Luffy y yo. O tal vez estaba demasiado borracho como para sumar dos más dos. De cualquiera manera no lo iba a corregir.

—¿En serio? Eso fue amable de su parte.

—Sí, lo fue.

—¿En qué habitación te puso? —Se paró en frente de mí y dejó caer su vaso en la maceta con una mano descuidada. Su sonrisa lucía maníaca. Mi necesidad de alejarme se hizo más urgente.

—La blanca —dije, mirando por una salida—. A la que mejor debería volver.

—¿La habitación blanca? Eres especial.

—¿Lo soy? Perdóname. —Lo empujé, dejando a un lado la cortesía.

No lo tenía que estar esperado, porque retrocedió un paso.

—Oye, espera.

—Ace. —Luffy apareció, ganándose mi gratitud al instante—. ¿Hay algún problema aquí?

—En absoluto —dijo Ace—. Solo estoy conociendo a… Nami.

—Sí, bueno, no necesitas conocer a… Nami.

La sonrisa del hombre era enorme.

—Vamos. Sabes cómo me gustan las cosas nuevas y lindas.

—Vámonos —Me dijo Luffy.

—No es propio de ti interrumpirme, Luffy —dijo, Ace—. ¿No vi a la hermosa Monnet contigo más temprano en el balcón? Nami y yo estamos ocupados aquí.

—En realidad, no, no lo estamos —dije. ¿Y por qué Luffy volvió tan pronto de su tiempo de juego con la Chica Bikini? Era imposible que estuviera preocupado por el bienestar de su pequeña esposa, seguramente.

Ninguno de los dos parecía haberme oído.

—Así que la invitaste a quedarse en mi casa —dijo Ace.

—Shanks sabía que alquilé este lugar para todos nosotros mientras estábamos trabajando en el álbum. ¿Cambió algo que no sé?

Ace se rió.

—Me gusta el lugar. Decidí comprarlo.

—Genial. Déjame saber cuándo el trato esté hecho y me aseguraré de irme. Hasta entonces, mis invitados no son tu problema.

Ace me miró, su rostro iluminándose con maliciosa alegría.

—Es ella, ¿No? Con la que te casaste, tu estúpido hijo de puta.

—Vamos. —Luffy tomó mi mano y me arrastró hacia la escalera. Su mandíbula estaba lo suficientemente apretada para que un músculo se saliera por un lado.

—¿Pude tenerla contra la pared en está maldita fiesta y tú te casaste con ella?

Podía irse a la mierda.

Los dedos de Luffy apretaron mi mano con fuerza.

Ace se rio con burla burbujeante.

—Mírala. Solo mírala. Dime que este matrimonio no vino por la cortesía del vodka y la cocaína.

Antes de que pudiera decirle a Ace lo que pensaba de él, el agarre duro como el hierro en mi mano desapareció. Luffy cargó contra él, tomando sus dos solapas. Estaban bastante igualados. Ambos eran altos, bien construidos.

Ninguno de los dos parecía listo para echarse atrás. La habitación se cayó, todas las conversaciones parándose, aunque la música seguía golpeando sucesivamente.

—Ve por ello, hermanito —susurró Ace—. Enséñame quien es la verdadera estrella de este espectáculo.

Los hombros de Luffy se pusieron rígidos bajo el fino algodón de su camiseta. Luego con un gruñido dejó ir a Ace, empujándolo un paso atrás.

—Eres tan malo como mamá. Mírate, eres un jodido desastre.

Me quedé mirando a los dos, atónita. Estos dos eran los hermanos de la banda que más se parecían. El mismo pelo oscuro y atractivos rostros. Claramente no me había casado con una de las familias más felices. Ace casi parecía avergonzado.

Mi marido marchó de nuevo a mi lado, tomando mi mano en el camino. Cada par de ojos estaba en nosotros. Una morena elegante tomó un paso hacia delante, su mano extendida. Estrés marcaba su hermoso rostro.

—Sabes que no quiso decir eso.

—Mantente fuera de esto, Hancock. —dijo mi esposo, sin bajar la velocidad.

La mujer me dio una mirada de disgusto puro. Por la manera en que Luffy actuaba, tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que pasaba aquí.

Me arrastró hacia arriba, y luego, por el pasillo hasta mi habitación. No dijimos nada. Tal vez esta vez me encerraría. Pondría una silla debajo del pomo de la puerta, tal vez. Podía entender que estuviera molesto con Ace. El tipo era un imbécil de grandes proporciones. ¿Pero que había hecho yo? Además de escaparme de mi prisión de lujo, por supuesto.

A mitad de camino a lo largo del pasillo, liberé mi extremidad de su tierno cuidado. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que cortara el suministro de sangre a mis dedos.

—Conozco el camino —dije.

—¿Todavía quieres conseguir algo, no? Deberías haber dicho algo. Estaré más que feliz de complacerte —dijo con una sonrisa falsa—. Y oye, ni siquiera estás ebria.

Probablemente lo recordarás.

—Ouch.

—¿Dije algo que no sea cierto?

—No. Pero aun pienso que es justo que diga que estás siendo un cretino.

Se detuvo y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido.

—¿Estoy siendo un cretino? ¡Jodido infierno, eres mi esposa!

—No, no lo soy. Lo dijiste tú mismo. Justo antes de que te fueras a jugar en la casa de la piscina con tu amiga —dije.

Sus cejas oscuras descendieron como nubes de tormenta. Estaba menos que impresionado. Mala suerte. Mis sentimientos hacia él eran los mismos en este pequeño período de tiempo.

—Tienes razón. Mi error. ¿Debería llevarte de vuelta a mi hermano? —Preguntó, haciendo crujir sus nudillos como un neandertal y mirando por el pasillo desde donde habíamos venido.

—No, gracias.

—Fue bastante agradable que dirigieras una mirada de follar hacia él, por cierto. De todas las personas allí abajo, tenías que estar coqueteando con Ace —se burló—. Clásico, Nami.

—¿De verdad eso es lo que piensas que pasaba?

—¿Qué? ¿Ustedes dos poniéndose jodidamente acogedores en la esquina?

—¿En serio?

—Conozco a Ace y conozco a las chicas cuando están cerca de él. Definitivamente así era como se veía, nena. —Abrió sus brazos de par en par—. Pruébame lo contrario.

—Pienso que tus problemas de hermano son peores que tus problemas de esposas, y eso dice algo. —Lentamente, sacudí mi cabeza—. Gracias por ofrecerme la oportunidad de defenderme. Realmente la aprecio. Pero, ¿sabes qué, Luffy? Simplemente no estoy convencida de que tu opinión valga la pena.

Se estremeció.

Me alejé antes de decir algo peor. Olvida algo amistoso. Cuanto antes nos divorciáramos mejor.


	6. V

**Capítulo V**

La luz del sol entraba por las ventanas cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente.

Alguien estaba golpeando la puerta y girando la manilla, tratando de entrar. Me encerré después de la escena con Luffy anoche y me llevó horas dormir con la música zumbando en el suelo y mis emociones salvajes. Pero el agotamiento ganó al final.

—¡Nami! ¿Hola? —gritó una voz femenina desde el pasillo—. ¿Estás ahí?

Me arrastré sobre la cama descomunal, colocándome la camisa de Luffy. Lo que sea que usó para lavar en Las Vegas, no olía a vómito. El hombre tenía habilidades de lavandería. Suerte para mí, porque aparte de mí vestido de fiesta sucio y un par de blusas, no tenía nada más para ponerme.

—¿Quién es? —pregunté, bostezando ruidosamente.

—Boa Hancock. Soy la asistente personal de Luffy.

Abrí la puerta y asomé la cabeza. La morena elegante de la noche anterior me devolvió la mirada, nada contenta. Por tener que esperar o ver mi pelo con aspecto desordenado por la cama, no lo sé. ¿Todos en esta casa parecen que acababan de escabullirse de una portada de _Vogue_? Sus ojos se convirtieron en rendijas cuando vio la camisa de Luffy.

—Sus representantes vinieron para reunirse contigo. Es probable que quieras poner tu culo en marcha. —La mujer giró sobre sus talones y se alejó por el pasillo, sus tacones chasqueaban con furia el suelo de baldosas de terracota.

—Gracias.

No me respondió, pero no esperaba que lo hiciera. Esta parte de L.A era claramente una colonia de idiotas maleducados. Corrí para ducharme, me puse unos vaqueros y blusa limpia. Era lo mejor que podía hacer.

La casa se encontraba en silencio mientras corría por el pasillo. No había señales de vida en el segundo nivel. Me coloqué un poco de rímel, até mi pelo mojado en una cola de caballo, pero eso fue todo. Era hacer esperar a la gente o ir sin maquillaje.

—Sra. Roronoa. —llamó un hombre, saliendo de una habitación a la izquierda. Llevaba vaqueros y una camisa blanca medio abierta y lucía un llamativo color rojizo en su cabello. ¿Quién era? ¿Otro de la comitiva de Luffy?

—Siento llegar tarde.

—Está bien. —Sonrió, pero no podía creerle a pesar de sus grandes dientes blancos. La naturaleza claramente no participó en sus dientes o el bronceado—. Soy Shanks.

—Nami. Hola.

Entró en la habitación. Tres hombres en trajes esperaban sentados en una mesa de comedor impresionantemente larga.

—Caballeros, ésta es la Sra. Roronoa. —anunció Shanks—. Tony Chopper, Brook Preston y Usopp Vaughan son los representantes legales de Luffy. ¿Por qué no te sientas aquí, Nami?

Shanks habló despacio, como si yo fuera una niña imbécil. Sacó una silla de la mesa para mí justo enfrente del equipo de las águilas legales, luego caminó alrededor del asiento para sentarse a su lado.

Froté mis sudorosas manos en los lados de mis jeans y me senté con la espalda recta, haciendo todo lo posible para no debilitarme bajo sus hostiles miradas. Sin duda podría hacer esto. Después de todo, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser conseguir un divorcio?

—Srta. Roronoa —comenzó el que Shanks identificó como Usopp. Abrió una carpeta de cuero negro llena de papeles—. El Sr. Monkey D. nos pidió la elaboración de los papeles de anulación. Ellos cubren todos los temas, incluyendo los detalles de su acuerdo con el Sr. Monkey D.

El tamaño de la pila de papeles era desalentador. Estas personas trabajaban rápido.

—¿Mi acuerdo?

—Sí —dijo Usopp—. Tenga la seguridad que el Sr. Monkey D. ha sido muy generoso.

Sacudí la cabeza con confusión. —Lo siento. Qu…

—Nos ocuparemos de esto último —dijo Usopp—. Te darás cuenta que el documento abarca todas las condiciones que se deben cumplir. Los principales temas incluyen el no hablar con ningún miembro de la prensa al respecto de este asunto. Esto no es negociable, me temo. Esta condición se mantiene hasta tu muerte. ¿Entiende plenamente el requisito, Sra. Roronoa? Bajo ninguna circunstancia podrá hablar con cualquier miembro de la prensa de su relación con el Sr. Monkey D. mientras esté viva.

—Así que, ¿puedo hablar con ellos después de que muera? —pregunté con una risita débil. Usopp estaba poniéndome nerviosa. Después de todo, supongo que no había dormido lo suficiente.

Usopp me mostró sus dientes. Ellos no eran tan impresionantes como los de Shanks. —Este es un asunto muy serio, Sra. Roronoa.

—Nami —dije—. Mi nombre es Nami y me doy cuenta de la gravedad de este problema, Usopp. Pido disculpas por ser impertinente. Pero, ¿podemos volver a la parte del acuerdo? Estoy un poco confundida.

—Muy bien. —Usopp miró su nariz y me dio una gruesa pluma de oro con el papeleo en frente de mí—. Como dije, el Sr. Monkey D. ha sido muy generoso.

—No —dije, mirando los papeles—. No entiendes.

Usopp se aclaró la garganta y me miró.—No sería prudente de su parte tratar de presionar aunque dadas las circunstancias, Sra. Roronoa. ¿Un matrimonio de seis horas en Las Vegas mientras ambos estaban bajo la influencia del alcohol? Hay muchos libros en base a anulaciones.

Los compañeros de Usopp se reían y sentí mi rostro en llamas. Mi necesidad de accidentalmente patearlo debajo de la mesa creció y creció.

—Mi cliente no va a hacer otra oferta.

—No quiero que haga otra oferta —dije, alzando la voz.

—La anulación seguirá adelante, Sra. Roronoa —dijo Usopp—. No hay duda de eso. No habrá reconciliación.

—No, eso no es lo que quise decir.

Usopp suspiró. —Tenemos que terminar esto hoy, Sra. Roronoa.

—No estoy tratando de aferrarme a nada, Usopp.

Los otros dos abogados me miraban con desagrado, apoyando a Usopp de forma ruin, con sonrisas de complicidad. Nada me molestaba más rápido que un montón de gente tratando de intimidar a alguien. Los matones habían hecho de mi vida en la secundaria un infierno. Y realmente, eso es todo lo que esta gente era.

Shanks me mostró sus grandes dientes de forma paternal y falsa. —Estoy seguro de que Nami puede ver lo amable que está siendo Luffy. No va a haber ningún retraso aquí, ¿no?

Estas personas me dejaban alucinada. Hablando de eso, me preguntaba dónde estaba mi querido esposo. Demasiado ocupado teniendo sexo con modelos en bikinis para venir a su propio divorcio, pobre. Moví mi flequillo, tratando de averiguar algo correcto para decir. Tratando de manejar mi ira. —Espera…

—Todos nosotros sólo queremos lo mejor para ti dada esta desafortunada situación—continuó Shanks, obviamente, mintiendo a través de esos grandes y brillantes dientes.

—Genial —dije, mis dedos estaban inquietos debajo de la mesa—. Eso es… eso es realmente genial para ti.

—Por favor, Sra. Roronoa. —Usopp golpeó su pluma imperiosamente al lado de los documentos y miré obedientemente, aunque no quería. Había un montón de ceros. Quiero decir, un montón. Era una locura. Ni siquiera en dos vidas podría ganar esa cantidad de dinero. Luffy debe tener muchas ganas de que me fuese. Mi estómago rugió nerviosamente pero mis días vomitando habían terminado. Toda la escena se sentía horrible, como algo sacado de una mala película de grado B o una telenovela.

—Todo esto fue un error —dijo Shanks—. Estoy seguro que Nami está dispuesta a dejar esto como Luffy lo está. Y con este generoso acuerdo financiero ella se podrá mover hacia un futuro brillante.

—También no puedes ponerte en contacto con el Sr. Monkey D. nunca más, de ninguna manera. Cualquier intento de su parte para hacerlo se verá como un incumplimiento del contrato. —Usopp sacó su lápiz, se echó para atrás con una falsa sonrisa y manos cruzadas sobre su vientre—. ¿Queda claro?

—No —dije, frotándome el rostro con mis manos. En realidad pensaron que me degradaría por conseguir ese dinero. Un dinero que no hice nada para ganar, no importaba lo tentador que era aceptarlo, porque vamos, el dinero era algo sumamente importante en mi vida y que necesitaba a gritos. Por supuesto, ellos también pensaban que le vendería la historia a la prensa y acosaría a Luffy en cada momento libre por el resto de mi vida. Pensaban que era barata, una escoria inútil—. Creo que puedo decir honestamente que nada de esto está claro.

—Nami, por favor. —Shanks me dio una mirada decepcionada—. Vamos a ser razonables.

—Te diré lo que…—Me paré y saqué el anillo del bolsillo de mis jeans, arrojándolo al mar de papeles—. Le das esto a Luffy y le dices que no quiero nada. Nada de _esto_. —Gesticulé hacia ellos, la mesa, los papeles, toda la maldita casa. Los abogados se miraban nerviosamente entre ellos como si necesitaran más papeleo antes de que pudieran permitir que me fuese agitando los brazos.

—Nami…

—No quiero vender su historia, o acecharlo, o lo que sea que esté enterrado en el numeral 98.2. No _quiero_ su dinero.

Shanks tosió una carcajada. Que se pudra. El bastardo falso podía pensar lo que quisiera.

Shanks frunció el ceño ante mi gran y brillante anillo descansando inocentemente entre el desastre. —El Sr. Monkey D. no mencionó un anillo.

—¿No? Bueno. Por qué no le dices al _Sr. Monkey D_ que se lo puede meter por donde mejor le quepa, Usopp.

—¡Srta. Roronoa! —Usopp se quedó con la cara indignada—. Esto no es necesario.

—Voy a tener que estar en desacuerdo contigo, Usopp.

Salí corriendo del comedor de la muerte y me dirigí directamente a la puerta principal tan rápido como mis pies podían llevarme. La fuga inmediata era la única respuesta. Si tan sólo pudiera llegar lo más lejos posible para tener el tiempo suficiente para recuperar el aliento y tener un nuevo plan para tratar esta ridícula situación. Estaría bien.

Un jeep negro se detuvo cuando avanzaba por los escalones delanteros. La ventana se bajó para mostrar mi guía de la noche anterior, Sabo, sentado en el asiento del conductor. Sonrió detrás de sus gafas de sol negras. —Hola, pequeña novia.

Le mostré el dedo, y me fui corriendo por el largo y sinuoso camino hacia las puertas delanteras. Hacia la libertad y mi vida anterior o lo que quedaba de ella. Si nunca hubiese ido a Las Vegas. Si sólo hubiera intentado convencer aún más a Robin que una fiesta en casa estaría bien, nada de esto hubiese pasando. Dios, soy una idiota. ¿Por qué bebí tanto?

—Nami. Espera. —Sabo se detuvo junto a mí en su jeep—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde vas?

No respondí. Terminé con todos ellos. Por eso, y porque tenía la sensación de que estaba a punto de llorar, maldición. Mis ojos se sentían calientes, horrible.

—Detente. —Colocó el freno y salió del jeep, corriendo detrás de mí—. Oye, lo siento.

No dije nada. No tenía nada que decirles a ellos.

Su mano se envolvió alrededor de mi brazo con suavidad, pero no me importaba. Levanté la mirada. Nunca había golpeado a nadie en mi vida. Aparentemente, no iba a empezar ahora. Esquivó mi puño volador con facilidad.

—¡Espera! Está bien. —Sabo dio un paso hacia atrás, dándome una mirada cautelosa por la parte superior de sus gafas de sol—. Estás enojada. Lo entiendo.

Con las manos en sus caderas, miró hacia la casa. Usopp y Shanks estaban en las escaleras, mirándonos. Incluso desde esta distancia, el dúo dinámico no parecía feliz. Bastardos malvados.

Sabo silbó mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. —Estás bromeando. ¿Te arrojó al imbécil de Usopp?

Asentí, parpadeando, tratando de permanecer bajo control.

—¿Has tenido a alguien más contigo? —preguntó.

—No.

Inclinó la cabeza. —¿Vas a llorar?

—¡No!

—Mierda. Vamos. —Extendió su mano y la miré con incredulidad—. Nami, piensa. Hay fotógrafos y más mierda esperando en la puerta. Incluso si consigues pasarlos, ¿a dónde vas a ir?

Tenía razón. Tenía que volver, buscar mi bolso. Era tan estúpido de mi parte no haber pensado en eso. Tan pronto como me relajara y recuperara mis cosas, me largaría de aquí. Me abaniqué el rostro con las manos, tomando un gran respiro.

Todo bien.

Mientras tanto, él movía su mano, esperando. Tenía un par de pequeñas ampollas situadas entre la unión del pulgar y el dedo. Curioso.

—¿Eres el baterista? —pregunté, con un resoplido.

Por alguna razón se puso a reír, casi doblándose, aferrándose de su vientre. Quizás estaba drogado o algo así. O quizás era sólo otro lunático en este manicomio gigantesco. Batman habría tenido dificultades para mantener bien este lugar.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —pregunté, dando un paso lejos de él. Por si acaso.

Sus gafas de sol cayeron, haciendo ruido en el asfalto. Él las limpió y se las colocó otra vez. —Nada, nada en absoluto. Salgamos de aquí. Tengo una casa en la playa. Nos esconderemos allí. Vamos, será divertido.

Dudé, sacudiéndome mientras le daba una mirada letal. —¿Por qué me ayudarías?

—Porque vale la pena ayudarte.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—No te gustará mi respuesta.

—No me ha gustado ninguna de las respuestas que he tenido desde la mañana, ¿por qué parar ahora?

Sonrió. —Me parece bien. Luffy es mi hermanito menor. Nos hemos emborrachado y puesto fuera de control más veces de lo que puedo recordar. Ha tenido chicas intentando pescarlo con un cebo por años, incluso antes de que tuviera dinero. Él nunca ha tenido el más mínimo interés en el matrimonio. Nunca estuvo en su radar antes. Así que el hecho de que se casará contigo, bueno, me hace pensar que vales la pena. Vamos, Nami. Deja de preocuparte.

Era fácil para él decirlo, su vida no había sido atravesada por una estrella de rock.

—Tengo que recoger mis cosas.

—¿Y quedar acorralada por ellos? Preocúpate de eso más tarde. —Sostuvo su mano, sus dedos hacían señas por la mía—. Vamos a salir de aquí.

Puse mi mano en la suya y nos fuimos.


	7. VI

**Capítulo VI**

—Así que, espera, ¿Su canción no es sobre su perro muriéndose o algo así?

—No eres gracioso —reí.

—Me temo que sí —Sabo rió en el extremo opuesto del sofá mientras Tim McGraw cantaba "Ella es mi tipo de lluvia" en la televisión de pantalla plana ocupando la pared—. ¿Por qué todos usan sombreros tan grandes? Tengo una teoría.

—Shhh.

La forma en que estás personas vivían confundían a mi cabeza. Sabo vivía en un lugar en la playa, sobre una proeza arquitectónica de tres pisos de acero y cristal. Era increíble. No ridículamente enorme como el lugar en las colinas, pero impresionante de la misma manera. Me agradaba tener un amigo en mi momento de necesidad.

La casa del Sabo era claramente una de soltero-barra-antro de perdición. Tuve la vaga intención de preparar el almuerzo para agradecerle por llevarme allí, pero no había una sola partícula de comida en la casa.

Sabo pidió pizza y vimos televisión hasta altas horas de la noche. Sobre todo encontró divertido burlase de mi gusto en casi todo: películas, música, todo. Por lo menos lo hizo de buena gana. No podíamos salir a la calle porque un par de fotógrafos estaban esperando en la playa. Me sentí mal por eso, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué pasa con esta canción? —preguntó—: ¿Te gusta esta?

Miranda Lambert entró en la pantalla en un vestido fresco de los años 50 y sonreí.

—Miranda es poderosa.

—La he conocido.

Me senté con la espalda recta. —¿En serio?

Más risitas de Sabo. —Te impresiona que he conocido a Miranda Lambert, pero ni siquiera sabías quién era yo. Honestamente, mujer, eres dura con el ego.

—Vi el oro y platino que recubren el pasillo, amigo. Creo que puedes soportarlo.

Resopló.

—Sabes, me recuerdas mucho a mi hermano. —Casi logré esquivar el tapón de la botella que se movió en mi dirección. Rebotó en mi frente.

—¿Por qué fue eso?

—¿No puedes al menos fingir que me adoras?

—No. Lo siento.

Con total desprecio por mi amor a Lambert, Sabo empezó a navegar en los canales. Inicio de compras, fútbol, _Lo que el viento se llevo_ , y yo. Yo en la TV.

—Espera —dije.

—No es una buena idea —gimió.

En primer lugar, mis fotos de la escuela desfilaron, seguido por una de Robin y yo en nuestro baile de graduación. Y luego estaba el hombre mismo en algunas escenas del concierto, guitarra en sus manos mientras cantaba apoyado. La letra era del típico mi-mujer-significa, _"Ella es mi única, me tiene de rodillas..."_ Me pregunté si escribiría canciones sobre mí. Si es así, lo más probable era que serían muy poco halagadoras.

—Mierda. —Abracé una almohada del sofá contra mi pecho.

Sabo se inclinó y se me erizó el pelo. —Luffy es el favorito, cariño. Es encantador, toca la guitarra y escribe las canciones. Las chicas se desmayan cuando él pasa. Asocia eso con ser joven y tienes la noticia de la semana.

—Tengo veintiún años.

—Y él veintiséis. Es una diferencia suficiente si ellos hacen el despliegue publicitario necesario —Sabo suspiró—. Acéptalo, pequeña novia. Te casaste en Las Vegas por un imitador de Elvis, con uno de los hijos favoritos de rock 'n' roll. Siempre estuvo destinado a causar una gran tormenta. Agregando que ha estado pasando mucha mierda con la banda últimamente... con Ace festejando como si fuera 1999 y Lu perdiendo su toque para escribir música. Bueno, ya te haces una idea. Pero la semana que viene otra persona hará alguna locura y toda la atención se trasladará.

—Supongo que sí.

—Lo sé. La gente está metiendo la pata constantemente. Es algo glorioso. —Se sentó con las manos detrás de la cabeza—. Vamos, sonríe para el tío Sabo. Sabes que quieres.

Le sonreí a medias.

—Esa es una sonrisa de mierda y me avergüenzas. No engañarás a nadie con eso. Inténtalo de nuevo.

Me esforcé, sonriendo hasta que mis mejillas dolieron.

—¡Demonios! Ahora luces como si estuvieras sufriendo.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió nuestra alegría.

Sabo levantó sus cejas hacia mí. —Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo le tomaría.

—¿Qué? —Lo seguí hasta la puerta principal, quedándome unos pasos detrás de él por si acaso era más prensa.

Abrió la puerta y Luffy entró, con el rostro malhumorado y furioso. —Pedazo de mierda. Será mejor que no la hayas tocado. ¿Dónde está ella?

—La pequeña novia está ocupada en otra parte. —Sabo ladeó la cabeza, dándole a Luffy una mirada—. ¿Por qué diablos te importa?

—No empieces conmigo. ¿Dónde está?

En silencio, Sabo cerró la puerta, enfrentando a su hermano. Dudé, aguardando atrás. Muy bien, así que me escondía de una manera cobarde. Como sea.

Sabo se cruzó de brazos. —La dejaste enfrentarse a Shanks y tres abogados sola. Tú, hermanito, eres sin duda el pedazo de mierda en este particular escenario.

—No sabía que Shanks haría todo eso.

—No querías saberlo —dijo Sabo—. Miéntele a todos los demás por ahí, Lu. No a mí. Y seguro como el infierno no a ti.

—Retrocede.

—Necesitas algún serio consejo de la vida, amigo.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Oprah?

Tosiendo una carcajada, Sabo se recostó contra la pared. —Diablos, sí. Pronto estaré regalando autos, así que quédate por ahí.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—¿Quién? ¿Oprah?

Luffy sólo frunció el ceño. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi espionaje. Es triste decirlo, incluso un Luffy con el ceño fruncido era una rara belleza. Me hacía sentir cosas. Cosas complicadas. Mi corazón saltó en mi pecho. La ira y la emoción en su voz no podían ser porque yo le afectara. Eso no tenía sentido, no después de ayer por la noche y esta mañana. Tenía que estar malinterpretando cosas y yo apestaba, porque incluso quería que le importara. Mi cabeza no tenía sentido.

—Luffy, estaba tan enojada que intento golpearme.

—Pura mierda.

—No bromeo. Estaba a punto de llorar cuando la encontré —dijo Sabo.

Me di un golpe en la frente, en silenciosa agonía contra la pared. ¿Por qué demonios Sabo tenía que decirle eso?

Mi esposo bajó la cabeza. —No quise que eso pasara.

—Parece que no querías que una mierda sucediera. —Sabo sacudió la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua—. ¿En serio querías casarte con ella, amigo? ¿En serio?

El rostro de Luffy se contrajo. —No lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? Maldita sea. Fui a Las Vegas porque estaba harto de toda esta mierda y la conocí. Era diferente. Parecía diferente esa noche. Yo sólo... quería algo fuera de toda esta jodida insensatez por una vez.

—Pobre, Luffy. ¿Acaso ser un dios del rock te aburrió?

—¿Dónde está?

—Siento tu dolor, hermano. En serio lo siento. Quiero decir, todo lo que querías era una chica que no te besara el culo por una vez, y ahora estás enojado con ella por la misma maldita razón. Es complicado, ¿cierto?

—Vete a la mierda. Déjame en paz, Sabo. Ya está hecho. —Mi esposo dejó escapar un suspiro—. De todos modos, ella es la única que quería el maldito divorcio. ¿Por qué no le vas a interrogarla, eh?

Con un suspiro dramático, Sabo extendió los brazos. —Porque está ocupada escondiéndose a la vuelta de la esquina, escuchando. No puedo molestarla.

El cuerpo de Luffy se calmó y sus ojos azules me encontraron. —Nami.

Atrapada.

Me alejé de la pared y traté de poner una cara feliz. No funcionó.

—Hola.

—Dice eso tan bien. —Sabo se volvió hacia mí y me guiñó un ojo—. Así que, ¿Le pediste al poderoso Monkey D. Luffy el divorcio?

—Vomito sobre mí cuando le dije que nos casamos —Informó mi esposo.

—¿Qué? —Sabo se abrazó a sí mismo mientras reía, lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos—. ¿Hablas en serio? Joder, eso es fantástico. Oh, hombre, ojalá hubiera estado allí.

Le di a Sabo lo que esperaba ser la mirada más molesta de todos los tiempos. Me devolvió la mirada, poco impresionado.

—Fue el suelo —aclaré—. No vomite _sobre_ él.

—En esa ocasión—dijo Luffy.

—Por favor, continúen —dijo el Sabo, riéndose más fuerte que nunca—. Esto se pone cada vez mejor.

Luffy no lo hizo. Gracias a Dios.

—En serio, amo jodidamente a tu esposa, hombre. Es increíble. ¿Puedo quedármela?

La mirada que Luffy me lanzó hablaba de mucho más que un afecto reacio. Con la línea entre sus cejas, estaba más cerca a la irritación. Le lancé un beso. Miró hacia otro lado, los puños cerrados como si estuviera apenas conteniéndose de estrangularme. La sensación era totalmente mutua.

Ah, la felicidad conyugal.

—Ustedes dos son de lo mejor. —Un sonido de tintineo provino del bolsillo de Sabo y sacó un teléfono celular. Lo que sea que vio en la pantalla detuvo su risa en seco—. Sabes, deberías llevarla a tu casa, Lu.

—No creo que sea una buena idea. —La boca de Luffy se amplió en una verdadera expresión de dolor.

Yo tampoco creía que fuera una buena idea. Felizmente, me gustaría ir por la vida sin poner un pie dentro de la casa de los horrores nunca más.

—Por Dios. —Con un rostro sombrío, Sabo le mostró su celular a Luffy.

—Mierda —murmuró Luffy. Envolvió su mano detrás de su cuello y apretó. La mirada de preocupación que me dio por debajo de sus cejas oscuras activo todas las alarmas sonando en mi cabeza. Lo que estuviera en esa pantalla era malo.

—¿Qué es? —pregunté.

—Oh, tu, ah... no es necesario que te preocupes por eso. —Bajó la mirada hacia el teléfono de nuevo y se lo devolvió a Sabo—. En realidad, mi lugar estará bien. Deberíamos hacerlo. Será divertido. ¡Sí!

—No. —Para que Luffy fuera tan amable conmigo eso tenía que ser algo realmente malo. Le tendí la mano, mis dedos retorciéndose por la impaciencia o por los nervios o un poco de ambos—. Muéstrame.

Después de un gesto reticente a Luffy, Sabo me lo entregó.

No había ninguna duda de lo que era, incluso en la pequeña pantalla. Había una gran cantidad de mi piel desnuda de cintura para abajo. Mi trasero sentado de frente y en toda su pálida gloria. Dios, se veía enorme. ¿Habían usado una cámara de lente de gran alcance o algo así? El vestido de fiesta había sido subido y estaba inclinada sobre una mesa mientras un tatuador trabajaba arduamente en mi trasero. Mi ropa interior había estado ceñida hacia abajo, apenas cubría los conceptos básicos. Mierda. Hablando de una posición comprometedora. Ser parte en una sesión de porno definitivamente no era parte del plan.

Al otro lado del marco, nuestras caras estaban juntas cerca y Luffy sonreía. Eh. Entonces, así era como lucía cuando sonreía. Impresionante. Y radiante.

Luego recordé el zumbido de la aguja, y a él hablándome, sosteniendo mis manos. Al principio, la aguja ardía.

—Estabas fingiendo morder mis dedos. El tatuador se enojó con nosotros por estar tonteando.

Luffy levanto su barbilla. —Sí. Se suponía que te mantendría quieta.

Asentí, tratando de recordar más pero sin surgir nada. La gente vería esta fotografía. Gente la ha visto ya. Gente que conozco y extraños. Nadie y todos. Mi cabeza dio vueltas aturdidamente como lo había hecho antes. Solo que el alcohol no era el culpable esta vez.

—¿Cómo la consiguieron? —pregunté.

Luffy me dio una mirada triste. —No lo sé. Estábamos en una habitación privada. Esto nunca debió de haber pasado, pero la gente ofrece mucho dinero por este tipo de cosas.

Asentí y le devolví a Sano su teléfono. Mi mano temblaba. —Correcto. Bueno…

Ambos me miraron, caras tensas, esperando que estallara en lágrimas o algo. No iba a pasar.

—Está bien —dije, dando lo mejor de mí por creerlo.

—Seguro —dijo Sabo.

Luffy metió las manos en sus bolsillos. —No es siquiera una fotografía tan clara.

—No, no lo es —concordé. La lástima en sus ojos fue más de lo que pude soportar—. Discúlpenme un minuto.

Afortunadamente, el baño más cercano se encontraba a solo una corta carrera. Aseguré la puerta y me senté al borde del jacuzzi, tratando de hacer mi respiración lenta, tratando de mantener la calma. Esta no era muerte y desmembramiento. Era una estúpida fotografía mía en una posición comprometedora mostrando más piel de la que me gustaba, pero ¿y qué? Gran cosa. Acéptalo y continúa. A pesar del hecho de que todos los que conocía probablemente la verían, peores cosas habían pasado en las historia del mundo. Solo necesitaba ponerlo en contexto y mantenerme calmada.

—¿Nami? —Luffy tocó ligeramente en la puerta—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. —No. No realmente.

—¿Me dejas entrar?

Le di a la puerta una adolorida mirada.

—Por favor.

Lentamente, me paré y quité el seguro. Luffy caminó dentro y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Su oscuro cabello colgaba hacia abajo, enmarcando su cara. No iba a llorar. No sobre esto. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a mis ojos últimamente? Dejarlo entrar había sido tonto.

Me miró con un intenso ceño fruncido. —Lo siento.

—No es tu culpa.

—Sí, lo es. Debí de haberte cuidado mucho mejor.

—No, Luffy. —Tragué fuertemente—. Ambos estábamos ebrios. Dios, esto es tan espantoso, y vergonzosamente estúpido.

Solo me miró.

—Lo siento. Oye, tienes permitido estar molesta. Ese era un momento privado. No debería de estar por ahí.

—No —concordé—. Yo… en realidad, me gustaría estar sola por un minuto.

Hizo un ruido como gruñido y de repente sus brazos estaban alrededor mío, jalándome contra él. Me tomó con la guardia baja y tambaleé, mi nariz chocando contra su pecho. Dolió. Pero olía bien. Limpio, masculino y bueno… familiar. Una parte de mi recordaba haber estado tan cerca de él y era reconfortante. Algo en mi mente decía "seguro".

—Lo siento —dijo—. Malditamente lo siento.

La amabilidad era demasiado. Estúpidas lágrimas afloraron. —Difícilmente le muestro mi trasero a alguien y ahora está por todo el internet.

—Lo sé, bebé.

Descansó su cabeza en contra de la cima de la mía, abrazándome apretadamente mientras yo balbuceaba en su playera. Tener a alguien en quien sostenerme ayudaba. Estaría bien. Pero en ese entonces no podía ver mi camino claro. Estando aquí con sus brazos a mí alrededor se sintió correcto.

—Gracias —dije.

—Está bien. —El frente de su camisa tenía un parche de humedad gracias a mí.

—Tu camisa esta toda empapada.

Se encogió de hombros.

Lloraba feo. Era un don mío. El espejo lo confirmaba, ojos rojos demoniacos y mejillas sonrojadas rosa fluorescente. Con una sonrisa torpe me alejé de él y sus manos cayeron de vuelta a sus costados. Rocié mi cara con agua y la sequé en una toalla mientras él estaba de pie sin hacer nada, frunciendo el ceño.

—Vamos a dar un paseo —dijo.

—¿De verdad? —Le di una mirada dudosa.

—Sí. —Frotó sus manos juntas, mostrándose muy entusiasmado—. Solo tú y yo. Estaremos fuera por un tiempo.

—Luffy, como dijiste ahí afuera, no creo que esa sea una buena idea.

—¿Quieres quedarte en Los Ángeles? —se burló.

—Mira, has sido realmente dulce desde que entraste por esa puerta. Bueno, excepto lo que le dijiste a Sabo sobre que te vomite encima. Eso fue innecesario. Pero en las veinticuatro horas previas me dejaste sola en una habitación, saliste con una fanática, me acusaste de tratar de acostarme con tu hermano y me lanzaste a tu cuadrilla de abogados encima.

No dijo nada.

—No que es que el que te vayas con una fanática sea de mi incumbencia. Por supuesto.

Giró en sus talones y caminó hacía el otro lado del baño, sus movimientos tensos y enojados.

—Solo les dije que prepararan el papeleo —dijo.

—Y seguramente lo hicieron. —Puse las manos en mis caderas, de pie en el piso—. No quiero nada de tu dinero.

—Lo escuché. —Su cara estaba cuidadosamente en blanco. Mi declaración no provocó en él la incredulidad o burla que tenía en su apropiada bravuconería. Afortunadamente para él. Dudé que me creyera, pero al menos estaba dispuesto a pretender—. Están redactando nuevos papeles.

—Bien. —Lo miré—. No tienes que compensarme. No hagas suposiciones como esa. Si quieres saber algo, pregunta. Y nunca vendería la historia a la prensa. No haría eso.

—Está bien. —Se recostó contra de la pared, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar arriba a nada—. Lo siento.

Cuando no di ni una respuesta, su mirada eventualmente me encontró. Tendría que ser incorrecto, o por lo menos inmoral, ser tan hermoso. La gente normal no tenía oportunidad. Mi corazón tomaba una clavado cada vez que lo miraba. No, un clavado no lo cubría. Era una caía en picada.

¿Dónde se encontraba Robin para que me dijera que estaba siendo melodramática cuando más la necesitaba?

—Lo siento, Nami. —repitió—. Sé que las últimas veinticuatro horas han sido una mierda. Ofreciéndote salir de aquí por un tiempo fue mi forma de tratar de hacer las cosas mejor.

—Gracias —dije—. Y también por venir aquí para ver como estoy.

—No hay problema. —Me miró, sus ojos expuestos por primera vez. Y la honestidad en su mirada cambió las cosas para mí, el breve destello de algo más. Tristeza o soledad, no lo sé. Un tipo de agotamiento que estaba ahí y se fue antes de que yo lo pudiera entender.

—¿Realmente quieres irte? —pregunté—. ¿De verdad?

Sus ojos brillaron con diversión. —¿Por qué no? Podemos hablar sobre lo que sea que necesitemos, solo tú y yo. Necesito hacer unas cuantas llamadas luego nos dirigiremos lejos, ¿Está bien?

—Gracias. Me gustaría eso.

Con un asentimiento de despedida, abrió la puerta y caminó de vuelta afuera. Tomé la oportunidad para lavar mi cara una vez más y peinarme con los dedos el cabello por casualidad. Había llegado el momento de que tomara el control. ¿Qué estaba haciendo, rebotando de un desastre a otro? Esa no era yo. Me gustaba estar en control, tener un plan. Era una chica grande y podía hacerme cargo de mi misma. Había llegado el momento de probarlo. Iré a dar un paseo con él, poniendo en orden lo básico, y me habré ido, primero en unas escondidas vacaciones, y luego de vuelta a mi muy ordinaria y bien ordenada vida desprovista de cualquiera intervención de una estrella del rock.

Sí.

—Dame las llaves del Jeep —dijo Luffy, poniéndose en guardia en contra de Sabo en la sala.

Sabo hizo una mueca de dolor. —Estaba bromeando sobre regalar carros.

—Vamos. Deja de quejarte. Conduzco la moto y no tengo un casco para ella.

—Está bien. —Con una cara amargada, Sabo depositó las llaves de su carro en las manos estiradas de Luffy—. Pero solo porque me agrada tú esposa. Ni un rayón, ¿Me escuchaste?

—Sí, sí. —Luffy giró y me vio. Un indicio de una sonrisa curveó sus labios.

Excepto por el primer día en el piso del baño, nunca lo había visto sonreír, nunca siquiera lo había visto estar cerca. Esta simple acción hizo que me iluminara. Mis rodillas temblaron. Eso no podía ser normal. No debería estarme sintiendo cálida y feliz solo porque él lo estaba. No podía permitirme tener algún sentimiento por él.

—Gracias por aguantarme hoy, Sabo —dije.

—El placer fue todo mío —arrastró las palabras—. ¿Segura que quieres irte con él, pequeña novia? El maldito retardado te hizo llorar. Yo te haré reír.

La sonrisa de Sabo desapareció y avanzó a mi lado. Su mano se asentó ligeramente contra la base de mi columna, el calor me atravesó aun con las capas de ropa.

—Nos vamos de aquí.

Sabo sonrió y me guiñó.

—¿A dónde vamos? —le pregunté a Luffy.

—¿Acaso importa? Vamos solo a conducir.


	8. VII

_**¡Capítulo** **extra largo! Para aclarar una duda que me dejaron por ahí: No, Nami no es fea ni mucho menos, es tal cual la conocemos, con curvas y bien dotada. Lo que hace que no sea la típica rubia flacucha groupie, si me explico.**_

 _ **¡Besos!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo VII**

Me enderecé en el asiento, echando un vistazo a nuestro alrededor, el sol apenas se ponía. Los árboles altos y sombríos se apresuraban en el exterior. Tratando de salir de Los Ángeles, quedamos atrapados en un atasco de tráfico del tipo que esta chica de Portland nunca había visto. A pesar de mis buenas intenciones, no hablamos.

Nos detuvimos y conseguimos comida y gasolina. El resto del tiempo, Johnny Cash se reprodujo en el estéreo y practiqué pláticas en mi cabeza. Ninguna palabra salió de mi boca. El silencio no era incómodo. Era tranquilo. Refrescante incluso, haciendo que valiera la pena el drama de ayer. Estar con él en la carretera... había algo liberador al respecto. Alrededor de las dos de la mañana, me quedé dormida.

—Luffy, ¿dónde estamos?

—Bueno...

Una señal pasó rápidamente afuera. —¿Vamos a Monterey?

—Ahí es donde está mi casa —dijo—. Deja de tensarte.

—¿Monterey?

—Sí. ¿Qué tienes en contra de Monterey, eh? ¿Tuviste un mal momento en un festival musical?

—No. —Di marcha atrás, rápido, no queriendo parecer desagradecida—. Solamente es una sorpresa. No me di cuenta que estábamos, mmm... en Monterey. Está bien.

Luffy suspiró y salió de la carretera. El polvo flotó y piedras golpearon el Jeep. (Sabo no estaría contento.) Se giró para enfrentarme, apoyando un codo en la parte superior del asiento del pasajero, encajonándome.

—Háblame, amiga —dijo.

Abrí la boca y deje salir todo. —Tengo un plan. Tengo algo de dinero guardado. Pensaba ir a un lugar tranquilo por un par de semanas hasta que esto se calmara. No tienes que exponerte de esta manera. Sólo necesito sacar mis cosas de la mansión y estaré fuera de tu camino.

—Está bien. —Asintió—. Bueno, ya nos encontramos aquí y me gustaría ir a comprobar mi casa por un par de días. Así que, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo? Solo como amigos. No es gran cosa. Hoy es viernes, los abogados dijeron que nos enviarían los nuevos documentos el lunes. Los firmaremos. Tengo un show la noche del martes en Los Ángeles. Si lo deseas puedes esconderte en la casa por un par de semanas, hasta que las cosas se calmen. ¿Suena como un plan? Pasamos el fin de semana juntos y luego podemos ir por caminos separados. Todo solucionado.

Sonaba como una idea sólida. Pero aun así, deliberé durante un segundo. Al parecer, fue un segundo de más.

—¿Te preocupa pasar el fin de semana conmigo o algo así? ¿Soy tan aterrador? —Su mirada sostuvo la mía, nuestras caras a casi un centímetro de distancia. Su cabello oscuro caía sobre su rostro perfecto. Por un momento casi olvidé respirar. No me moví. No podía.

¿Era aterrador? El hombre no tenía ni idea.

—No. —Mentí, sonando burlona por si acaso.

A parecer no me creyó. —Escucha, lo siento por actuar como un cretino en Los Ángeles.

—Está bien, de verdad, Luffy. Esta situación consternaría enormemente a cualquiera.

—Dime algo —dijo en voz baja—. Recordaste conseguir el tatuaje. ¿Has recordado alguna otra cosa?

Revivir mi borracho lío no era algo que quisiera hacer. No con él. Ni con nadie. Pagaba las consecuencias teniendo mi vida patas arriba y esparcida por el internet.

—¿Esto siquiera importa? Quiero decir, ¿no es un poco tarde para tener esta conversación?

—Supongo que sí. —Se movió a su asiento y puso una mano en el volante—. ¿Necesitas estirar las piernas o algo?

—Un baño sería genial.

—No te preocupes.

Regresamos a la carretera y el silencio siguió durante varios minutos. Apagó el estéreo en algún momento mientras yo dormía. El silencio era incómodo ahora y todo por mi culpa. Fue amable conmigo, tratando de hablar, y lo desanimé.

—La mayor parte de la noche es todavía borrosa —dije.

Levantó un par de dedos del volante en una pequeña ola. La cual fue la suma total de su respuesta.

Tomé una respiración profunda, fortaleciéndome para ir más allá. —Recuerdo preparar tragos a medianoche. Después de eso, es confuso. Recuerdo el sonido de la aguja en el salón de tatuajes, nos reímos, pero eso es todo. Nunca he perdido la memoria en mi vida. Da miedo.

—Sí —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Cómo nos conocimos?

Exhaló con fuerza. —Ah, un grupo de personas y yo íbamos a ir a otro club. Una de las chicas no miraba por dónde iba, tropezó con una camarera. Al parecer la camarera era nueva o algo y dejó caer su bandeja. Por suerte, fueron sólo un par de botellas de cerveza vacías.

—¿Cómo participé?

Me lanzó una mirada, apartando sus ojos de la carretera por un momento. —Algunos de ellos comenzaron a gritarle a la camarera, diciéndole que harían que la despidieran. Tú sólo te abalanzaste y les pateaste el trasero.

—¿Lo hice?

—Oh, sí. —Se lamió los labios, elevando la esquina de su boca—. Les dijiste que eran malos, pretenciosos, ricos idiotas que deberían mirar por donde caminaban. Ayudaste a la chica a recoger las botellas de cerveza y luego insultaste a mis amigos un poco más. Fue jodidamente clásico, en realidad. No recuerdo todo lo que dijiste. Tienes bastante creatividad con los insultos por cierto.

—Eh. ¿Y te gusté por eso?

Cerró la boca y no dijo nada. Todo un amplio mundo de nada. Nada podría en realidad cubrir mucho terreno cuando pones mucho esfuerzo en ello.

—¿Qué pasó después? —pregunté.

—Seguridad se acercó para echarte. No es como si fueran a discutir con los niños ricos.

—No, supongo que no.

—Te veías tan aterrorizada así que te saqué de allí.

—¿Dejaste a tus amigos por mí? —Lo observé con asombro.

Encogió un hombro. Como si eso no significara nada.

—¿Entonces qué?

—Salimos y tomamos una copa en otro bar.

—Me sorprende que cargaras conmigo. —Aturdida era más exacto.

—¿Por qué no lo haría? —preguntó—. Me trataste como a una persona normal. Solo hablamos sobre cosas cotidianas. No trataste de sacar nada de mí. No actuaste como si fuera una jodida especie diferente. Cuando me mirabas se sentía...

—¿Qué?

Se aclaró la garganta. —No lo sé. No importa.

—Sí, lo sabes. Y si importa.

Él gimió.

—¿Por favor?

—Maldita sea —murmuró, moviéndose en el asiento del conductor luciendo incómodo—. Se sintió verdadero, ¿de acuerdo? Se sentía bien. No sé de qué otra manera explicarlo.

Me senté en silencio, asombrada por un momento. —Esa es una buena manera de explicarlo.

De repente, se puso decididamente sonriente. —Además, nunca me hicieron una proposición como esa.

—Sí. Bueno, detente ahora. —Cubrí mi cara con las manos y se rio.

—Relájate —dijo—. Fuiste muy dulce.

—¿Dulce?

—Dulce no es una mala cosa.

Estacionó el Jeep en una estación de gasolina, deteniéndose frente a una bomba. —Mírame.

Bajé mis dedos.

Luffy me devolvió la mirada, su hermoso rostro sonriente. —Dijiste que pensabas que era un tipo muy agradable. Y sería genial si pudiéramos ir a tu habitación y tener sexo, pasar el rato por un tiempo, si tal vez eso era algo en lo que yo estaría interesado hacer.

—Ja. Tengo todos los movimientos —me reí. Puede que haya tenido conversaciones más embarazosas en mi vida. Sin embargo, lo dudo. Oh, buen Dios, el pensar en mí probando mi suave rutina de seducción en Luffy. Él quien tenía fanáticas y modelos glamurosas arrojándosele básicamente a diario. Si tuviera suficiente espacio bajo el asiento del coche, me escondería ahí—. ¿Qué dijiste?

—¿Qué crees que te dije? —Sin apartar la mirada de mí abrió la guantera y sacó una gorra de béisbol—. Parece que los baños se encuentran a un costado.

—Esto es tan humillante. ¿Por qué no lo olvidaste también?

Sólo me miró. La sonrisa desapareció. Durante un largo momento sostuvo mi mirada cautiva, sin sonreír. El aire en el coche pareció descender unos diez grados.

—Volveré enseguida —le dije, mis dedos nerviosamente tratando de quitar el cinturón de seguridad.

—Por supuesto.

Finalmente logré desabrochar la estúpida cosa, el corazón galopando dentro de mi pecho. La conversación se volvió extrañamente pesada hacia el final. Me tomó por sorpresa. Sabiendo que me apoyó en Las Vegas, que me eligió por sobre sus amigos... cambió las cosas.

—Espera. —Rebuscó entre la colección de gafas de sol, sacó un par tipo aviador de diseño y me las entregó—. Eres famosa ahora también, ¿recuerdas?

—Mi trasero lo es.

Él casi sonrió. Se ajustó la gorra en la cabeza y apoyó un brazo en el volante. El tatuaje de mi nombre estaba ahí, en toda su gloria. Era de color rosa en los bordes y algunas de las letras tenían pequeñas costras en ellas. Yo no era la única marcada de manera permanente por esto.

—Nos vemos en un rato —dijo.

—De acuerdo. —Abrí la puerta y lentamente salí del coche. Tropezar y aterrizar sobre mi trasero delante de él debía ser evitado a toda costa.

Hice mis necesidades y luego lavé mis manos. La chica en el espejo del baño lucía unos ojos desorbitados y algo más. Eché agua en mi rostro e hice un poco de control de daños en mi cabello. Que broma.

Cuando volví, él se encontraba de pie junto al Jeep, firmando un autógrafo a un par de chicos, uno de los cuales se hallaba ocupado haciendo una entusiasta actuación con una guitarra de aire. Luffy se echó a reír y le dio una palmada en la espalda, hablaron durante un par de minutos más. Él era amable, gracioso. Continuó sonriendo, charlando con ellos hasta que vio que me acercaba. —Gracias, chicos. Si pudieran mantener esto en secreto durante un par de días se los agradecería ¿eh? Necesitamos un descanso de tanto alboroto.

—No te preocupes. —Uno de los chicos se dio la vuelta y me sonrió—. Felicidades. Eres más guapa en persona que en las fotos.

—Gracias. —Los saludé con la mano, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Luffy me guiñó un ojo y abrió la puerta del copiloto para que subiera.

El otro hombre sacó un teléfono celular y comenzó a tomar fotos. Luffy lo ignoró y corrió hacia el otro lado del vehículo. No habló hasta que estuvimos de vuelta en el camino.

—Ya no estamos lejos —dijo—. ¿Todavía vamos a Monterey?

—Por supuesto.

—Genial.

Escuchar a Luffy hablar sobre nuestro primer encuentro dio un nuevo giro a las cosas. Esa conversación despertó mi curiosidad. Había más en la historia. Mucho más. La renuencia de Luffy para responder a ciertas preguntas me hizo pensar.

Quería respuestas. Pero tenía que ir con cuidado.

—¿Siempre es así para ti? —le pregunté—. ¿Ser reconocido? ¿Teniendo gente acercándose a ti todo el tiempo?

—Ellos están bien. Los locos son una preocupación, pero lo controlas. Es parte de mi trabajo. A la gente le gusta la música, así que...

Un mal presentimiento se deslizó a través de mí. —Me dijiste quien eras esa noche, ¿verdad?

—Sí, por supuesto que sí. —Me dio una mirada sarcástica, juntando sus cejas.

Mi mal presentimiento se marchó, sólo para ser reemplazado por la vergüenza. —Lo siento.

—Nami, quería que supieras en qué mierda te metías. Dijiste que realmente te gustaba, pero no estabas interesada en mi banda. —Jugó con el equipo de música, con otra media sonrisa en su rostro. Pronto una canción de rock que no conocía sonó tranquilamente por los altavoces—. Te sentiste muy mal por eso, en realidad. Te disculpaste una y otra vez. Insististe en comprarme una hamburguesa y una malteada para compensarlo.

—Prefiero el country.

—Créeme, lo sé. Y deja de pedir disculpas. Tienes permitido que te guste lo que te dé la gana.

—¿Fue una buena hamburguesa y una buena malteada?

Me dio un encogimiento de un solo hombro. —Estuvo bien.

—Ojalá recordara.

Resopló. —Siempre hay una primera vez.

No sé qué se apoderó de mí. Tal vez sólo quería ver si podía hacerlo sonreír. Con una rodilla debajo de mí me quité una de las correas del cinturón de seguridad, me levanté y le di un beso rápido en la mejilla. Un ataque sorpresa. Su piel era cálida y suave contra mis labios. El hombre olía mucho mejor de lo que tenía derecho.

—¿Por qué fue eso? —Me preguntó, lanzándome una mirada con el rabillo de sus ojos.

—Por sacarme de Portland y de Los Ángeles. Por hablar conmigo esa noche. —Me encogí de hombros, actuando como si no tuviera importancia—. Por muchas cosas.

Una pequeña línea apareció sobre el puente de su nariz. Cuando habló, su voz era brusca. —Correcto. No hay problema.

Su boca se quedó cerrada y llevó su mano a la mejilla, tocando donde yo había estado. El ceño fruncido y miradas de reojo continuaron durante bastante tiempo. Cada una de ellas me hizo pensar un poco más sobre si Monkey D. Luffy se hallaba tan asustado de mí como yo de él. Esta reacción fue incluso mejor que una sonrisa.

La casa de madera y piedra se levantaba entre los árboles, asentada en el borde de un acantilado. El lugar era impresionante en un nivel completamente diferente a la mansión en Los Ángeles. Por debajo, el mar lucía espectacular.

Luffy salió del coche y se acercó a la casa, jugando con un juego de llaves que sacó de su bolsillo.

—¿Vienes? —gritó.

Las olas rompían en las rocas cercanas. Juro que podía oír el oleaje de un acompañamiento orquestal no muy lejos en la distancia. El lugar era decididamente atmosférico. Y ese ambiente era puro romance.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —Luffy regresó por el camino de piedra hacia mí.

—Nada... Yo solo...

—Bueno. —No se detuvo. No supe lo que pasaba hasta que me encontré colgando boca abajo sobre su hombro como la manguera de un bombero.

—Mierda. ¡Luffy!

—Relájate.

—¡Vas a dejarme caer!

—No te dejare caer. Deja de retorcerte —dijo, su brazo presionando contra la parte posterior de mis piernas—. Ten un poco de confianza.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Pasé mis manos contra el trasero de sus vaqueros.

—Es tradicional llevar cargando a la novia a través del umbral.

—No así.

Me acarició la nalga, la que tenía su nombre en ella. —¿Por qué quieres que empecemos a ser convencionales ahora, eh?

—Pensé que estábamos siendo amigos.

—Esto es amistoso. Probablemente deberías dejar de agarrar mi trasero, o podría tener una idea equivocada de nosotros. Sobre todo después de ese beso en el coche.

—No estoy agarrando tu trasero —me quejé y dejé de usar sus nalgas para sostenerme. Como si fuera culpa mía que la posición en que me había puesto, no me dejó otra alternativa más que aferrarme a su firme trasero.

—Por favor, estás completamente sobre mí. Es repugnante.

Me reí a mi pesar. —Me pusiste sobre tu hombro, idiota. Por supuesto que estoy completamente sobre ti.

Subimos los escalones, luego pasamos por el amplio patio de madera y entramos a la casa. Tenía pisos de madera de un rico color café y cajas de mudanza, montones y montones de cajas de mudanza. No pude ver mucho más.

—Esto podría ser un problema —dijo.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunté, todavía boca abajo, una cortina naranja de cabello no me dejaba ver.

—Espera. —Con cuidado, me enderezó, poniéndome de pie en el suelo. Toda la sangre dejando mi cabeza me hiso tambalear. Me agarró por los codos, sosteniéndome en posición vertical.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó.

—Sí. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Pensé que habría más muebles —dijo.

—¿Nunca has estado aquí antes?

—He estado ocupado.

Además de las cajas, había más cajas. Se encontraban por todas partes. Escaleras llevaban a un segundo piso hacia arriba y hacia otro nivel inferior a éste. Una cocina comedor se hallaba después. El lugar era enteramente, del suelo al techo, de cristal, líneas de troncos lisos o piedra gris. La mezcla perfecta de técnicas de diseños antiguos y nuevos. Era impresionante. Y entonces me di cuenta que todos los lugares en donde él vivía debían ser así.

Me pregunté qué pensaría del apartamento de Robin y mío, pequeño y desaliñado. Un pensamiento tonto. Como si alguna vez lo fuera a ver.

—Por lo menos consiguieron un refrigerador. —Abrió una de las grandes puertas de acero inoxidable. Cada centímetro de espacio en el interior fue llenado con alimentos y bebidas—. Excelente.

—¿Quiénes son "ellos"?

—Ah, las personas que cuidan el lugar por mí. Amigos míos. Solían cuidarla para el propietario anterior, también. Los llamé, pidiéndoles que organizaran algunas. —Sacó una cerveza Corona y abrió la tapa—. Salud.

Sonreí desconcertada. —¿Para desayunar?

—He permanecido despierto durante dos días. Quiero una cerveza y después una cama. Hombre, espero que pensaran en conseguir una cama. —Con una cerveza en la mano, deambuló a través del salón y subió las escaleras. Lo seguí con curiosidad.

Abrió una puerta de habitación tras otra. En la última puerta, al final del pasillo se detuvo y dejó caer sus hombros con alivio. —Malditas gracias por eso.

Una enorme cama hecha con sábanas blancas y limpias esperaba dentro. Y otro par de cajas.

—¿Qué pasa con todas las cajas? —pregunté—. ¿Ellos sólo consiguieron una cama?

—A veces compro cosas en mis viajes. Algunas veces la gente me regala cosas. He enviado todo aquí en los últimos años. Echa un vistazo si quieres. Y sí, sólo hay una cama. —Tomó otro trago de la cerveza—. ¿Crees que estoy hecho de dinero?

Resoplé una carcajada. —Lo dice el tipo que consiguió abrir Cartier para que yo pudiera elegir un anillo.

—¿Te acuerdas de eso? —Sonrió tras la botella de cerveza.

—No, sólo lo asumí dada la hora de la noche que tuvo que ser. —Me acerqué a la pared con las ventanas. Tenía una vista increíble.

—Trataste de elegir un diminuto anillo de mierda. No lo podía creer. —Me miró fijamente, pero su mirada era distante.

—Le lancé el anillo a los abogados.

Se estremeció y se miró los zapatos. —Sí, lo sé.

—Lo siento. Simplemente me enfadaron bastante.

—Los abogados hacen eso. —Tomó otro trago de cerveza—. Sabo dijo que le lanzaste un golpe.

—Fallé.

—Probablemente fue lo mejor. Es un idiota, pero tiene buenas intenciones.

—Sí, fue muy amable conmigo. —Crucé mis brazos y eché un vistazo al resto de su gran dormitorio, el lugar era suntuoso. Una vez más el sentimiento de no pertenencia, de no encajar con la decoración, me golpeó duro.

—Ese es un gran ceño, amiga —dijo.

Intenté una sonrisa. —Todavía trato de entender las cosas. Quiero decir, ¿es por eso que te casaste en Las Vegas? ¿Porque eres infeliz? Y aparte de Sabo ¿estás rodeado de idiotas?

—Joder. —Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás—. ¿Tenemos que seguir hablando de esa noche?

—Sólo estoy tratando de entender.

—No —dijo—. No fue eso, ¿de acuerdo?

—Entonces, ¿qué?

—Nos encontrábamos en Las Vegas, Nami. La mierda pasa.

Cerré mi boca.

—No quiero decir... —Pasó una mano por su cara—. Joder. Mira, no pienses que solo porque bebimos y estuvimos de fiesta fue la única razón por la que pasó. Por lo que pasó lo de nosotros. No quiero que pienses eso.

Me hallaba agitada. Parecía que esa era la única respuesta apropiada. —Pero eso es lo que creo. Eso es exactamente lo que pienso. Esa es la única manera de que todo esto encaje en mi cabeza. Cuando una chica como yo despierta casada con un tipo como tú, ¿qué otra posibilidad puede ella pensar? Dios, Luffy, mírate. Eres hermoso, rico y exitoso. Tu hermano tenía razón, esto no tiene sentido.

Él se giró para enfrentarme, con su rostro tenso. —No hagas eso. No te rebajes a ti misma de esa manera.

Sólo suspiré.

—Lo digo en serio. No tienes que darle importancia a lo que ese idiota dijo, ¿entendido? Tú eres más que nada.

—Entonces cuéntame algo. Dime de que trató esa noche para nosotros.

Abrió la boca, y luego la cerró. —No. No quiero dragar todo, ya sabes, el agua bajo el puente o lo que sea. Es sólo que no quiero que pienses que toda la noche fue un frenesí alimentado por el alcohol, eso es todo. Honestamente, ni siquiera parecía que hubieras bebido tanto.

—Luffy, estás ocultándomelo. Vamos. No es justo que tú recuerdes y yo no.

—No —dijo, su voz dura, fría, de una forma que no la escuché antes. Él se inclinó sobre mí, con la mandíbula apretada—. No es justo que yo lo recuerde y tú no, Nami.

No sabía qué decir.

—Voy a salir. —Fiel a su palabra, se apresuró por la puerta. Sus pesados pasos resonaron a lo largo del pasillo y escaleras abajo. Me quedé mirándolo.

Le di un tiempo para enfriarse y luego lo seguí a la playa. La luz de la mañana era cegadora, cielo claro y azul todo el camino. Era hermoso. El aire salado del mar aclaró un poco mi cabeza. Las palabras de Luffy plantearon más preguntas que respuestas. Llegué a dos conclusiones. La primera era que la noche en Las Vegas era especial para él. Mi impertinencia o el trivializar la experiencia le molestaba. La segunda era, sospechaba, que esa noche él no estuvo tan borracho. Sonaba como si supiera exactamente lo que hacía. En cuyo caso, ¿cómo diablos debió sentirse a la mañana siguiente? Lo rechacé a él y a nuestro matrimonio completamente. Debió sentirse decepcionado y humillado.

Luffy se hallaba sentado en las rocas con una cerveza en la mano, mirando al mar. Un viento fresco del océano sacudía su pelo largo. La tela de su camiseta roja dibujaba firmemente su amplia espalda. Tenía las rodillas flexionadas con un brazo alrededor de ellas. Lo hacía parecer más joven de lo que era, más vulnerable.

—Hola —le dije, en cuclillas junto a él.

—Hola. —Con los ojos entrecerrados contra el sol, me miró, con rostro cauteloso.

—Lo siento por presionarte.

Él asintió, miró hacia el agua. —Está bien.

—No quise molestarte.

—No te preocupes por eso.

—¿Seguimos siendo amigos?

Él dejó escapar una carcajada. —Por supuesto.

Me senté a su lado, tratando de averiguar qué decir, que podría arreglar las cosas entre nosotros. Nada de lo que podía pensar en decir iba a compensar lo de Las Vegas. Necesitaba más tiempo con él. Mi piel se puso como de gallina por algo más que el viento.

—Mierda. Tienes frío —dijo, pasando un brazo alrededor de mis hombros, acercándome más a él.

Y me acerqué, felizmente. —Gracias.

Dejó la botella de cerveza, envolviendo ambos brazos a mi alrededor. —Probablemente deberíamos entrar.

—En un rato. —Mis pulgares frotaron mis dedos, jugueteando—. Gracias por traerme aquí. Es un lugar encantador.

—Mmm.

—Luffy, de verdad, lo siento mucho.

—Oye. —Puso un dedo bajo mi barbilla, levantándola. La ira y el dolor habían desaparecido, reemplazados por la bondad. Me dio uno de sus pequeños encogimientos de hombros—. Solo vamos a dejarlo ir.

La idea realmente me dio pánico. No quería dejarlo ir a él. El entendimiento era sorprendente. Miré hacia él, dejando que lo asimilara. —No quiero dejarlo ir.

Él parpadeó. —Está bien. ¿Quieres compensarme?

Dudaba que estuviéramos hablando de la misma cosa, pero asentí de todos modos.

—Tengo una idea.

—Dispara. –solté con emoción camuflada.

—Diferentes cosas pueden refrescar la memoria, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que sí —le dije.

—Así que si te beso, tal vez recuerdes algún momento de nosotros juntos.

Dejé de respirar. —¿Quieres darme un beso?

—¿No quieres que te bese?

—No —le dije rápidamente—. Estoy bien si quieres besarme.

Reprimió una sonrisa. —Eso es muy amable de tu parte.

—¿Y este beso es para fines de investigación científica?

—Sip. Quieres saber lo que pasó esa noche y por qué realmente no quiero hablar de ello. Así que, me imagino, puede ser más fácil si recuerdas algo tu misma con el beso.

—Eso tiene sentido.

—Excelente.

—¿Qué tan lejos llegamos esa noche?

Su mirada cayó en el cuello de mi camiseta y las curvas de mis pechos. —Segunda base.

—¿Con camiseta?

—Sin. Los dos nos encontrábamos sin camiseta. Las caricias sin camiseta son las mejores. —Observó mientras yo absorbía la información, con su cara más cerca de la mía.

—¿Con sostén?

—Absolutamente no.

—Oh. —Lamí mis labios, respirando con dificultad—. Así que, ¿realmente crees que deberíamos hacer esto?

—Estás pensando demasiado en ello.

—Lo siento.

—Y deja de pedir disculpas.

Abrí la boca para repetir el sentimiento, pero la cerré de golpe.

—Está bien. Te acostumbraras.

Mi cerebro fallaba por momentos y miré fijamente su boca. Tenía la boca más bonita, con labios carnosos que se elevaban un poco en los bordes. Impresionante.

—Dime lo que estás pensando —dijo.

—Tú has dicho que no piense. Y honestamente, no lo hago.

—Bueno —dijo, inclinándose aún más cerca—. Eso es bueno.

Sus labios rozaron los míos, haciéndomelo más fácil. Suave pero firme, sin duda. Sus dientes juguetearon con mi labio inferior. Luego lo chupó. No besaba como los chicos que conocía, aunque no podía definir con exactitud la diferencia. Era solo mejor y... más. Infinitamente más. Su boca presionada contra la mía, y su lengua se deslizó dentro, frotándose contra la mía. Dios, él sabía muy bien. Mis dedos se deslizaron entre su cabello como si siempre lo hubieran querido. Me besó hasta que no pude recordar nada de lo que sucedió antes. Nada de eso importaba.

Su mano se deslizó alrededor de mi nuca, sosteniéndome en el lugar. El beso siguió y siguió. Me iluminó de pies a cabeza. No quería que terminara.

Me besó hasta que mi cabeza giró y me sostuve fuertemente de él para no caer. Luego se echó hacia atrás, jadeando, y puso su frente contra la mía, una vez más.

—¿Por qué te detienes? —pregunté cuando pude formar una frase coherente. Mis manos tiraron de él, tratando de traerlo de vuelta a mi boca.

—Sh. Relájate. —Tomó una respiración profunda—. ¿Te acuerdas de algo? ¿Algo de eso te es familiar?

Mi mente confusa por el beso se quedó en blanco. Maldición. —No, no lo creo.

—Eso es una lástima. —Una arruga apareció entre sus cejas. Las manchas oscuras bajo sus hermosos ojos parecían haberse oscurecido. Lo decepcioné de nuevo. Mi corazón se hundió.

—Te ves cansado —le dije.

—Sí. Tal vez sea momento de cerrar los ojos. —Plantó un beso en mi frente.

—Lo intentamos, ¿eh? —dijo.

—Sí. Lo hicimos.

Se puso en pie, recogiendo la botella de cerveza. Pensar que tuve una noche de besos como este y la olvidé. Necesitaba un trasplante de cerebro a la mayor brevedad.

—¿Te importa si me voy contigo? —pregunté.

—No, en absoluto. —Me tendió una mano para ayudar a levantarme.

Juntos, caminamos de regreso a la casa, subiendo las escaleras al dormitorio principal. Me quité mis zapatos mientras Luffy trataba con su propio calzado. Nos acostamos sobre el colchón, sin tocarnos. Ambos mirando al techo, como si las respuestas estuvieran allí.

Me quedé callada. Por un minuto entero. Mi mente se encontraba completamente despierta y arrojando pensamientos hacia mí.—Creo que entiendo un poco mejor ahora, cómo es que terminamos casados.

—¿Ah sí?—Giró su cabeza para mirarme.

—Sí. —Nunca fui besada así antes—. Lo entiendo.

—Ven aquí. —Un fuerte brazo rodeó mi cintura, arrastrándome hasta el centro de la cama.

—Luffy.

—Acuéstese de lado —dijo, sus manos me maniobraron hasta que él se hallaba detrás de mí.

Un brazo se deslizó por debajo de mi cuello y la otra colgaba alrededor de mi cintura, acercándome más a él. Sus caderas se adaptaron al tamaño de mi trasero perfectamente.

—¿Qué hacemos? —pregunté, perpleja.

—Cucharear. Lo hicimos esa noche por un tiempo. Hasta que te sentiste enferma.

—¿Nosotros cuchareamos?

—Sip —dijo—. Etapa dos en el proceso de rehabilitación de memoria, cucharear. Ahora duérmete.

—Sólo me desperté hace una hora.

Presionó su cara en mi cabello e incluso pasó una pierna sobre las mías por si acaso, fijándome a la cama.

—Mala suerte. Estoy cansado y quiero cucharear. Contigo. Y de la manera en que yo lo veo, me lo debes. Así que vamos a cucharear.

—Lo tengo.

Su aliento calentaba el lado de mi cuello, enviando escalofríos por mi columna.

—Relájate. Estás muy tensa. —Sus brazos se apretaron a mi alrededor.

Después de un momento, agarré su mano izquierda, pasando las yemas de mis dedos sobre sus callosidades. Usándolo como juguete para tranquilizarme. Las puntas de sus dedos estaban duras. También había una cresta en la parte baja de su pulgar y otra leve a lo largo de la parte inferior de sus dedos, donde se unían a la palma de su mano. Obviamente, pasaba mucho tiempo sosteniendo guitarras. Ondas de estilo japonés y un dragón serpenteante cubría su brazo, los colores y los detalles eran impresionantes.

—Háblame de tu especialidad —dijo—. Estudias arquitectura, ¿no?

—Si —le dije, un poco sorprendida de que lo supiera. Obviamente se lo dije en las Vegas—. Mi padre es arquitecto.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, poniendo freno a mi inquietud.

—¿Siempre quisiste tocar guitarra? —le pregunté, tratando de no estar demasiado distraída por la forma en que se envolvió alrededor de mí.

—Sí. La música es la única cosa que, realmente, siempre ha tenido sentido para mí. No puedo imaginarme haciendo otra cosa.

—Ah. —Debe ser agradable, tener algo que te apasiona. —. No tengo oído musical.

—Eso explica muchas cosas. —Se rio entre dientes.

—Se agradable. Nunca he sido especialmente buena en los deportes tampoco. Me gusta dibujar, leer y ver películas. Me gusta viajar, no es que lo haya hecho mucho.

—¿Si?

—Mmm.

Se movió detrás de mí, poniéndose cómodo. —Cuando viajo, siempre se trata de los conciertos. No deja mucho tiempo para conocer los alrededores.

—Es una lástima.

—Y ser reconocido puede ser un dolor en el trasero a veces. De vez en cuando, se pone feo. Hay un poco de presión sobre nosotros y no siempre puedo hacer lo que quiero. La verdad es que me encuentro dispuesto a frenar las cosas, pasar más tiempo en casa.

No dije nada, repasando sus palabras dentro de mi cabeza.

—Las fiestas pierden su encanto después de un tiempo. Tener gente alrededor todo el maldito tiempo.

—Lo apuesto. ¿No vas a extrañar algo de eso?

—Honestamente, eso es todo lo que he hecho durante tanto maldito tiempo, no lo sé.

—Bueno, tienes una casa preciosa para pasar el rato.

—Mmm. —Se quedó callado un momento—. ¿Nami?

—¿Si?

—¿Ser arquitecta es idea tuya o de tu padre?

—No me acuerdo —admití—. Siempre hablamos sobre eso. Mi hermano nunca se interesó en tomar la estafeta. Siempre se metió en peleas y se saltaba las clases.

—Dijiste que tuviste un tiempo difícil en la preparatoria también.

—¿No lo tiene todo el mundo? —Me retorcí, girándome para poder ver su rostro—. No suelo hablar de eso con otras personas.

—Hemos hablado sobre eso.

—Supongo que eso lo haría.

—Pero en realidad no respondiste mi pregunta. ¿Quieres ser arquitecta?

—Bueno, es lo que siempre he planeado hacer. Y a mí, ah, me gusta la idea de diseñar la casa de alguien. No sé si ser arquitecta es mi vocación divina, al igual que la música para ti, pero creo que podría ser buena en ello

—No dudo eso, nena —dijo, su voz suave pero definida.

Traté de no dejar que el tratamiento cariñoso me redujera a un gran desastre en el colchón. La sutileza era la clave. Le hice daño en Las Vegas. Si yo era seria sobre esto, sobre querer darnos otra oportunidad, necesitaba ser cuidadosa

—Nami, ¿Eso es lo que quieres hacer con tu vida?

—Honestamente, no estoy segura.

—Eso está bien, ya sabes. —Su mirada nunca se apartó de la mía—. Sólo tienes veintiún años.

—Pero se supone que debo ser una adulta ahora, asumir la responsabilidad por mí misma. Se supone que debo saber esas cosas.

—Has vivido con tu amiga por un par de años, ¿cierto? ¿Pagando tus propias cuentas y yendo a tus clases y todo eso?

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo es que eso no es asumir la responsabilidad de ti misma? —Se metió su largo cabello oscuro detrás de su oreja, quitándolo de su cara—. Así que comienza con arquitectura y ve cómo te va.

—Lo haces sonar tan simple.

—Lo es. Puedes quedarte con eso o intentar algo más, ver cómo funciona para ti. Es tu vida. Tu decisión.

—¿Sólo tocas la guitarra? —le pregunté, queriendo saber más sobre él. Deseando un tema de conversación que no fuera sobre mí.

—No. —Una sonrisa tiró de la comisura de sus labios, él sabía exactamente lo que yo hacía—. Bajo y batería, también. Por supuesto.

—¿Por supuesto?

—Cualquiera que sea pasable tocando la guitarra puede tocar el bajo si pone su mente en ello. Y cualquiera que pueda sostener dos palos a la vez puede tocar la batería. Asegúrate de decirle a Sabo que dije eso la próxima vez que lo veas, ¿Si? Él va a discutir vigorosamente por eso.

—Lo haré.

—Y canto.

—¿En serio? —le pregunté, emocionada—. ¿Cantarías algo para mí? ¿Por favor?

Hizo un sonido evasivo.

—¿Me cantaste esa noche?

Me dio una pequeña sonrisa dolida. —Sí, lo hice.

—Quizás eso podría traer de regreso algún recuerdo.

—Vas a utilizar eso ahora, ¿verdad? En cualquier momento que quieras algo, vas a tirarme eso.

—Oye, tú lo iniciaste. Querías besarme con fines científicos.

—Fue para fines científicos. Un beso entre amigos, por razones de pura lógica.

—Fue un beso muy amistoso, Luffy.

Una sonrisa perezosa iluminó su rostro. —Sí, lo fue.

—Por favor, cántame algo.

—Está bien —resopló—. Gírate de nuevo entonces. Nos encontrábamos en la posición de cuchara cuando lo hice.

Me acurruqué de vuelta contra él y me acercó más. Ser el juguete de abrazos de Luffy era una cosa maravillosa. No podía imaginar algo mejor. Lástima que se hallaba pegado con la lógica científica. No es que yo pudiera culparlo. Si fuera él, estaría preocupado por mí.

Su voz se apoderó de mí, profunda, áspera de la mejor manera posible mientras cantaba la balada.

 _Tengo esta sensación que va y viene._

 _Diez dedos y una nariz fracturados._

 _Oscuras aguas muy frías._

 _Sé que llegaré a casa._

 _Este triste sol ha quemado el cielo._

 _Ella está fuera de contacto y está muy alto._

 _Su cama estaba hecha de piedra._

 _Sé que romperé su trono._

 _Estos huesos doloridos no me sostendrán._

 _Mis zapatos hinchados han tenido suficiente._

 _Estas chimeneas los queman._

 _Este océano dejará que esto se ahogue._

Cuanto terminó me encontraba silenciosa. Me dio un apretón, probablemente comprobando si aún estaba viva. Apreté mis brazos en respuesta, sin darme vuelta para que no pudiera ver las lágrimas en mis ojos. La combinación de su voz y la balada melancólica me deshizo. Siempre hacía un lío de mi misma en torno a él, llorando o vomitando. ¿Por qué quería tener algo que ver conmigo? No tenía ni idea.

—Gracias —dije.

—Cuando quieras.

Me quedé allí, tratando de descifrar la letra. Lo que podría significar para que hubiese elegido esa canción para cantármela. —¿Cómo se llama?

—"Nostalgia". La escribí para el último álbum. —Se levantó sobre un codo, inclinándose para ver mi cara—. Mierda, te hice sentir triste. Lo siento.

—No. Fue hermoso. Tú voz es increíble.

Frunció el ceño, pero se recostó, presionando su pecho contra mi espalda. —Te cantaré algo alegre la próxima vez.

—Si tú quieres. —Presioné mis labios en el dorso de su mano, sobre el rastro de venas y la capa de vello oscuro—. ¿Luffy?

—¿Mmm?

—¿Por qué no cantas en la banda? Tienes una gran voz.

—Lo hago como respaldo. A Ace le encanta ser el centro de atención. Siempre fue más lo suyo. —Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos—. No siempre fue el idiota que es ahora. Siento que te molestara en Los Ángeles. Podría haberlo matado por decir esa mierda.

—Está bien.

—No, no lo está. No tenía ni jodida idea de lo que hablaba. —Su pulgar se movía inquieto sobre mi mano—. Eres preciosa. No tienes que cambiar nada.

No supe que decir al principio. Ace dijo cosas horribles y se quedaron conmigo. Es gracioso como las cosas malas siempre lo hacen.

—He vomitado y llorado sobre ti. ¿Estas completamente seguro de eso? —Bromeé, finalmente.

—Si —dijo simplemente—. Me gustas tal como eres, dices impulsivamente cualquier mierda que pasa por tú mente. No tratas de jugar conmigo, o usarme. Sólo quieres… estar conmigo. Me gustas.

Me quedé sin habla por un momento, sorprendida. —Gracias.

—No hay de qué. En cualquier momento, Nami. Absolutamente cuando quieras.

—Tú también me gustas.

Sus labios rozaron mi nuca. Escalofríos atravesaron mi piel. —¿En serio?

—Sí. Mucho.

—Gracias, nena.

Tomó mucho tiempo para que su respiración se acompasara. Sus extremidades se pusieron más pesadas y ya no se movió, durmiendo a mi espalda. Mi pie se sentía entumido con alfileres y agujas, pero no importaba. No había dormido con nadie, aparte del episodio platónico ocasional compartiendo cama con Robin. Al parecer, dormir era lo único que haría hoy.

Con toda honestidad, se sentía bien yacer junto a él.

Se sentía correcto.


	9. VIII

**Capítulo VIII**

—Oye. —Luffy bajó las escaleras siete horas más tarde, llevando una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura. Había peinado su cabello mojado hacia atrás y sus tatuajes se veían a la perfección, definidos en su esbelto torso y musculosos brazos. Había una gran cantidad de piel a la vista. El hombre era un festín visual.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó.

—No mucho. Hubo una entrega para ti. —Señalé las bolsas y cajas que esperaban en la puerta. Todo el día había reflexionado sobre el problema entre nosotros. La única conclusión a la que había llegado era que no quería que nuestro tiempo terminara. No quería firmar los papeles de anulación. No todavía.

Con la yema de mi pulgar froté sobre mi labio inferior, adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás. Había ido a dar un largo paseo por la playa más temprano, viendo las olas romper en la orilla y reviviendo ese beso. Una y otra vez, reproduciéndolo en mi mente. Lo mismo pasó con nuestras conversaciones.

—Una entrega. —Se agachó junto al paquete más cercano y comenzó a rasgar la envoltura. Aparté los ojos antes de echar un vistazo a su toalla subiéndose, a pesar de estar tremendamente curiosa.

—¿Te importa si uso el teléfono? —pregunté.

—Nami, no es necesario que preguntes. Sírvete tú misma cualquier cosa.

—Gracias. —Probablemente Robin y mis padres estaban enloqueciendo, preguntándose qué pasaba. Era el momento de enfrentarse a las repercusiones de la foto de mi trasero.

—Esto es para ti. —Me entregó un paquete de grueso papel marrón atado con una cuerda, seguido por una bolsa de compras con algunas marcas de las que nunca había oído impresas en el lateral—. Ah, este también por lo que veo.

—¿Lo es?

—Sí. Le pedí a Hancock que ordenara algunas cosas para nosotros.

—Oh.

—¿Oh? No. —Luffy negó con la cabeza. Luego se puso de rodillas delante de mí y arrancó el paquete marrón de mis manos—.No "oh". Necesitábamos ropa. Es muy simple.

—Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Luffy, pero estoy bien.

Él no escuchaba. En su lugar levantó un vestido rojo de un largo tan revelador como los que usaban aquellas chicas en la mansión. —¿Qué carajo? No te pondrás esto. —El vestido de diseñador salió volando y luego rasgó la bolsa de compras a mis pies.

—Luffy, no puedes simplemente tirarlo al suelo.

—Claro que puedo. Ahora, esto es un poco mejor.

Una franelilla negra cayó en mi regazo. Al menos esta parecía ser de la talla correcta. El revelador vestido rojo tenía que ser una talla cuatro lo cual era una broma. Probablemente una bastante cruel, dado que a Hancock no le agradaba la idea de tenerme de vuelta en Los Ángeles.

Una etiqueta colgaba de la camiseta. El precio. No podían ser en serio.

—Vaya. Podría pagar la renta por semanas con esta camiseta.

En lugar de una respuesta, me lanzó un par de jeans negros ajustados. —Toma, estos también están bien.

Puse los jeans a un lado. —Es una simple camiseta de algodón. ¿Cómo es posible que esto cueste doscientos dólares?

—¿Qué piensas de esto? —Un trozo de tela de seda verde colgaba de su mano—. Bonito, ¿eh?

—¿Cosen las costuras con hilo de oro? ¿Es eso?

—¿De que estas hablando? —Levantó un vestido azul, girándolo de un lado a otro—. Demonios, no, es escotado en la espalda. Parte de tu culo probablemente se vería en esto. —Se unió al vestido rojo en el suelo. Mis manos picaban por rescatarlos, retirarlos lejos con finura. Pero Luffy sólo rasgó la siguiente caja—. ¿Qué decías?

—Estoy hablando sobre el precio de esta camiseta.

—Mierda, no. No estamos hablando sobre el precio de esa camiseta porque no estamos hablando de dinero. Es un problema para ti y no voy a ir allí. —Una micro-mini falda de mezclilla vino después—. ¿Qué diablos pensaba Hancock cuando ordenó este tipo de cosas?

—Bueno, para ser justos, usualmente tienes chicas en bikinis colgando de ti. En comparación, el vestido sin espalda es bastante conservador.

—Es diferente. Eres mi amiga, ¿no es así?

—Sí. —No creía del todo en el tono de mi voz.

Su frente se arrugó con desdén. —Maldita sea. Mira el largo de esto. Ni siquiera sé si es una falda o un puto cinturón.

Se me escapó una risa y me dio una mirada de dolor, grandes ojos de cachorro con profunda tristeza y disgusto. Era claro que había herido su corazón.

—Lo siento —dije —, pero suenas como mi padre.

Empujó la micro-mini falda de nuevo a la bolsa. Por lo menos no estaba en el piso. —¿Sí? Tu padre y yo deberíamos conocernos. Pienso que nos llevaríamos muy bien.

—¿Quieres conocer a mi padre?

—Depende, ¿Querría dispararme al verme?

—No. —Probablemente no.

Sólo me dio una mirada curiosa y hurgó en la siguiente caja. —Esto está mejor. Toma. —Me pasó un par de camisetas formales, una negra y una azul.

—No pienso que debas seleccionar ropa de monja para mí, amigo —dije, desconcertada por su comportamiento—. Es ligeramente hipócrita.

—No son ropas de monja. Sólo cubren lo esencial. ¿Es eso mucho pedir? —La siguiente bolsa abultada me la pasó en su totalidad—: Toma.

—Deberías admitir que esto es un poco hipócrita, ¿no?

—No admitiré nada. Shanks me enseñó eso hace mucho tiempo. Mira en la bolsa.

Así lo hice y se echó a reír, cualquiera que sea la expresión que yo estaba haciendo, al parecer era graciosa.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté, sintiendo los ojos abiertos de asombro. Podría haber sido una correa si los fabricantes hubieran considerado conveniente invertir un poco más de material en él.

—Te estoy vistiendo como una monja.

—La perla. —Leí la etiqueta y luego le di la vuelta para ver el precio.

—Mierda. No vayas a mirar el precio, ¿por favor, Nami? —Luffy se lanzó hacia mí y me eché hacia atrás, tratando de distinguir las figuras en el loco vaivén de la etiqueta que era más grande que el trozo de encaje. Su mano grande se cerró sobre la mía, que envolvía la correa—. No lo hagas. Por el amor de Dios.

La parte de atrás de mi cabeza golpeó el borde de un escalón e hice una mueca, mis ojos llenos de lágrimas. —Auch.

—¿Estás bien? —Su cuerpo se estiró por encima del mío. Frotó una mano cuidadosamente en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

—Um, sí. —El olor de su jabón y champú era el paraíso. Había algo muy familiar en ella.

Sin embargo, la etiqueta colgando frente a mi cara me distrajo momentáneamente.

—¿Trescientos dólares?

—Vale la pena

—Mierda. No, no lo vale.

Colgó la correa de la punta de uno de sus dedos, una fría sonrisa loca en su cara. —Confía en mí. He pagado diez veces esa cantidad por esto. No preguntes.

—Luffy, podría conseguir exactamente lo mismo por menos de una décima parte de ese precio en una tienda normal. Eso es una locura.

—No, no podrías. —Equilibró su peso en un codo poniéndolo al lado de mi cabeza y comenzó a leer la etiqueta—. Mira, este exquisito encaje está hecho a mano por artistas locales en una pequeña región del norte de Italia, famosos sólo por tales artesanías. Está hecho de sólo las mejores sedas. No puedes conseguir esto en el Walmart, nena.

—No, creo que no.

Hizo un zumbido satisfecho y me miró con ojos suaves y brumosos. Entonces su sonrisa se desvaneció. Se echó hacia atrás y arrugó la correa en su mano. —Bien.

—Espera. —Mis dedos se cerraron alrededor de sus bíceps, manteniéndolo en su lugar.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, su voz apretada.

—Sólo, déjame…—Llevé mi cara a su cuello. El olor era más fuerte allí. Respiré profundo, dejándome drogar por su aroma. Cerré los ojos y recordé.

—¿Nami? —Los músculos de sus brazos se flexionaron y endurecieron—. No estoy seguro de que esto es una buena idea.

—Estuvimos en las góndolas en el Venetian. Dijiste que no podías nadar, que tendría que salvarte si nos volcábamos

Su nuez de Adam saltó. —Sí.

—Estaba aterrorizada por ti.

—Lo sé. Te aferraste a mí con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar.

Me eché hacia atrás para poder ver su rostro.

—¿Por qué piensas que nos quedamos en ellos por tanto tiempo? —preguntó—. Estabas prácticamente sentada en mi regazo.

—¿Puedes nadar?

Se rio en voz baja. —Por supuesto que puedo nadar. Ni siquiera creo que el agua estuviera tan profunda.

—Todo fue un engaño. Eres un tramposo, Monkey D. Luffy.

—Y tú eres divertida, Nami Roronoa. —Su cara se relajó, sus ojos suavizándose de nuevo—. Recordaste algo.

—Sí.

—Eso está muy bien. ¿Algo más?

Le di una sonrisa triste. —No, lo siento.

Miró hacia otro lado, decepcionado creo, pero tratando de no demostrarlo.

—¿Luffy?

—¿Um?

Me incliné hacia delante para presionar mis labios en los suyos, queriendo un beso, necesitándolo. Se retiró de nuevo. Mis esperanzas se hundieron. —Lo siento. Lo siento.

—Nami. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Besándote?

No dijo nada. Su mandíbula estaba rígida y miró hacia otro lado.

—Te dejo besarme, abrazarme y que me compres ropa interior a un precios increíbles y ¿no puedo besarte? —Mis manos se deslizaron hacia abajo por las suyas y las retuvo. Al menos no me rechazaba totalmente.

—¿Por qué quieres besarme? —preguntó con voz severa.

Estudié nuestros dedos entrelazados por un momento, ordenando mis pensamientos.

—Luffy, probablemente nunca vaya a recordar todo acerca de esa noche en Las Vegas. Pero pensé que podríamos tal vez hacer algunos nuevos buenos recuerdos este fin de semana. Algo que ambos podamos compartir.

—¿Sólo este fin de semana?

El corazón se me subió a la garganta. —No. No lo sé. Yo sólo… se siente como si hubiese algo más destinado a pasar entre nosotros.

—¿Más que amigos? —Me miró, sus ojos fijos.

—Sí. Me gustas. Eres amable, dulce y hermoso y es fácil hablar contigo. Siempre y cuando no estemos discutiendo sobre Las Vegas. Me siento como…

—¿Qué?

—Como si este fin de semana fuera una segunda oportunidad. No quiero sólo dejarla pasar. Creo que me arrepentiría de eso durante mucho tiempo.

Asintió, inclinando la cabeza. —¿Cuál era tu plan? ¿Sólo besarme y ver qué pasaba?

—¿Mi plan?

—Sé de ti y de tus planes. Me dijiste todo acerca de cómo de obsesiva eres.

—¿Te dije eso? —Era una idiota.

—Sí. Lo hiciste. Especialmente me hablaste sobre el gran plan. —Me miró, sus ojos intensos—.Tu sabes… terminar la escuela, luego pasar de tres a cinco años estableciéndote en una firma de clase media antes de pasar a una categoría más alta en un lugar más prestigioso y comenzar tu propio pequeño negocio de consultoría alrededor de los treinta y cinco. Luego tal vez habría tiempo para una relación y esos dos o cuatro niños molestos.

Mi garganta era repentinamente un lugar seco y árido. —Estaba realmente muy habladora esa noche.

—Mm. Pero lo que era más interesante era la forma en que hablabas sobre esos planes como si no fueran algo bueno. Hablabas sobre ellos como si fueran una jaula y estuvieras sacudiendo los barrotes.

No tenía nada.

—Así que, vamos —dijo en voz baja, burlándose de mí—. ¿Cuál es el plan, Nami? ¿Cómo ibas a convencerme?

—Oh. Bueno, yo iba… um… iba a seducirte, supongo. Y mira lo que pasó. Sí…

—¿Cómo? ¿Quejándote sobre mí comprándote cosas?

—No. Eso sólo fue un bonus. De nada.

Se lamió sus labios, pero vi la sonrisa. —Cierto. Vamos, muéstrame tus movimientos.

—¿Mis movimientos?

—Tus técnicas de seducción. Vamos, el tiempo está corriendo. —Dudé y chasqueó la lengua, impaciente—. Sólo estoy usando una toalla, nena. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

—Bien, bien. —Mantuve sus dedos apretados, negándome a dejarlos ir—. ¿Así que, Luffy?

—¿Sí, Nami?

—Estaba pensando…

—¿Umm?

Estaba tan irremediablemente superada por él. Le di la única cosa que se me ocurrió. La única cosa que sabía que tenía un historial de trabajo. —Creo que eres un buen chico y me preguntaba si tal vez te gustaría subir a mi habitación y tener sexo conmigo y tal vez pasar el rato por un tiempo. Si es que tal vez estás algo interesado en hacer…

Sus ojos se oscurecieron, acusatorios e infelices. Empezó a alejarse de nuevo. —Ahora estás siendo graciosa.

—No. —Deslicé mi mano por la parte trasera de su cuello, debajo de su cabello húmedo, tratando de traerlo devuelta a mí—. No, soy muy, muy seria.

La mandíbula se tensó y me miró fijamente.

—Me preguntaste esta mañana en el auto si pensaba que eras aterrador. La respuesta es sí. Me aterrorizas. No sé lo que estoy haciendo aquí. Pero odio la idea de dejarte.

Su mirada buscó en mi cara pero todavía no dijo nada. Me iba a rechazar. Lo sabía. Pedí demasiado, lo presioné demasiado. Iba a alejarse de mí, ¿y quién podría culparlo después de todo?

—Está bien —dije, recogiendo lo que quedaba de mi orgullo del suelo.

—Ah, hombre —suspiró—. Eres un poco aterrorizante también.

—¿Lo soy?

—Sí, lo eres. Y borra esa sonrisa de tu cara.

—Lo siento.

Inclinó su cabeza y me besó, sus labios firmes y tan buenos. Mis ojos se cerraron y mi boca se abrió. Su sabor me dominó. La menta de su pasta de dientes y el deslizamiento de su lengua contra la mía. Todo pasó perfecto. Me recostó contra las escaleras. La nueva contusión en la parte trasera de mi cabeza palpitó en protesta cuando lo golpeé una vez más. Me estremecí pero no me detuve. Luffy ahuecó la parte posterior de mi cráneo, protegiéndolo.

El peso de su cuerpo me mantuvo en su lugar, no es que yo estuviera tratando de escapar. El borde de los escalones presionó mi espalda y no podía importar menos. Me habría encantado permanecer ahí por horas con él encima de mí, el cálido aroma de su piel me drogaba. Sus caderas mantuvieron mis piernas ampliamente abiertas. Si no fuera por mis vaqueros y su toalla, las cosas se volverían interesantes rápido. Dios, odiaba el algodón en ese momento.

No rompimos el beso ni una vez. Mis piernas se envolvieron alrededor de sus caderas y mis manos se curvaron alrededor de sus hombros. Nada se había sentido tan bien. Mi dolor por él aumentó y se encendió, extendiéndose a través de mi cuerpo. Mis piernas se tensaron a su alrededor, los músculos ardiendo. No podía acercarme lo suficiente. Hablando de frustración. Su boca se movió sobre mi mandíbula y bajó a mi cuello, iluminándome desde dentro. Mordió y lamió, encontrando puntos sensibles debajo de mi oreja y en el hueco de mi cuello. Lugares que no sabía que tenía. El hombre tenía magia. Él sabía cosas que yo no. Donde había aprendido sus trucos no importaba. No en este momento.

—Arriba —dijo con voz áspera. Lentamente se puso de pie, una mano debajo de mi culo y la otra todavía protegiendo mi cráneo.

—Luffy. —Perturbada apreté mi agarre en su espalda.

—Oye. —Se echó hacia atrás lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos. Sus pupilas eran enormes, casi tragando todo el iris azul cielo—. No voy a dejarte. Eso nunca va a suceder.

Tomé una respiración profunda. —Bien.

—¿Confías en mí?

—Sí.

—Bien. —Sus manos se deslizaron por su espalda—. Ahora pon tus brazos a mí alrededor.

Lo hice, y mi equilibrio se sintió mejor. Ambas manos de Luffy se apoderaron de mi trasero y trabé mis pies a su espalda, sujetándome con fuerza. Su rostro no mostró signos de dolor o fractura inminente en la parte posterior. Tal vez era lo suficientemente fuerte para cargarme a todos lados después de todo.

—Así es. —Sonrió y besó mi barbilla—. ¿Todo bien?

Asentí, sin confiar en mí misma para hablar.

—¿Cama?

—Sí

Se rio de una manera que provocó cosas malas en mí. —Bésame —dijo.

Sin vacilar lo hice, ajustando mi boca a la suya. Deslizando mi lengua entre sus labios y perdiéndome en él de nuevo. Gimió, sus manos sosteniéndome con fuerza contra él.

Fue entonces cuando el timbre sonó, haciendo un bajo y afligido sonido que resonó en mi corazón y la ingle. —Nooo.

—Estás jodidamente bromeando. —La cara de Luffy se arrugó y dio a las altas puertas dobles la más letal de las miradas. Al menos no estaba sola. Me quejé y le di un apretado abrazo de cuerpo entero. Hubiera sido gracioso si no doliera tanto.

Una mano frotó mi espalda, deslizándose bajo el dobladillo de mi blusa de tirantes para acariciar la piel debajo. —Es como si el universo no me quisiera dentro de ti o algo, lo juro —refunfuñó.

—Haz que se vayan. Por favor.

Se rio entre dientes, apretándome más fuerte.

—Duele.

Gimió y besó mi cuello. —Déjame responder la puerta y deshacerme de ellos, luego me haré cargo de ti, ¿de acuerdo?

—Tú toalla está en el suelo.

—Eso es un problema. Salta abajo.

De mala gana solté mi agarre y puse mis pies de nuevo en tierra firme. Una vez más el sonido del timbre llenó la casa. Luffy cogió un par de vaqueros negros de una bolsa y rápidamente se los puso. Todo lo que capturé fue un destelló de culo tonificado. Mantener mis ojos alejados podría haber sido la cosa más difícil que había hecho.

—Quédate atrás sólo en caso de que sea la prensa. —Miró una pantalla pequeña incorporada junto a la puerta—. Ah, hombre.

—¿Problemas?

—No. Peor. Viejos amigos con comida. —Me dio una mirada breve—. Si te hace sentir mejor, voy a estar dolorido también.

—Pero…

—La anticipación hará que sea más dulce, lo prometo —dijo, y abrió la puerta. Una mano tiró de la parte delantera de su camiseta, tratando de cubrir el bulto evidente debajo de sus vaqueros—. Garp. Dadan. Hola, me alegro de verlos.

Iba a matarlo. Lentamente. Estrangularlo con esa correa carísima. Una muerte apropiada para una estrella de rock.

Una pareja de la edad de mis padres entró, cargados con ollas y botellas de vino. El hombre, Garp, era alto, enorme, y canoso. Dadan parecía tener genes nativo Americano en su herencia. Largo y hermoso cabello negro caía en su espalda en una trenza, gruesa como mi muñeca. Ambos llevaban sonrisas anchas y me dieron miradas curiosas. Podía sentir el calor en mi cara cuando miraron la lencería y ropas esparcidas por el suelo. Probablemente parecía que habíamos estado a punto de embarcarnos en una orgia de dos personas. Lo cual era la verdad, pero aun así.

—¿Cómo diablos estás? —gritó Garp con un acento australiano, dándole a Luffy un abrazo de un brazo a causa de la olla pequeña que tenía en el otro—. Y esta debe ser Nami. Tuve que leerlo en el maldito periódico, ¿Luffy, hablas enserio? —Le dio a mi esposo una mirada severa, con una ceja arqueada—. Dadan estaba enojada.

—Lo siento. Fue… ah, fue repentino.—Luffy besó a Dadan en la mejilla y tomó un plato de la cazuela y la bolsa cargada de ella. Ella le palmeó la cabeza de una manera maternal.

—Preséntame —dijo ella.

—Nami, estos son Dadan y Garp, viejos amigos míos. También han estado cuidando de la casa por mí. —Parecía relajado entre estas personas. Su sonrisa era genuina y sus ojos eran brillantes. No lo había visto luciendo tan feliz antes. Los celos alzaron su fea cabeza, hundiendo sus dientes.

—Hola. —Puse mi mano para sacudir pero Garp me envolvió en un abrazo.

—Es muy bonita, ¿verdad, cariño? —Garp se hizo a un lado y Dadan se acercó, una sonrisa cálida en su cara.

Estaba siendo una idiota. Eran buenas personas. Debería estar profundamente agradecida de que no todas las hembras que Luffy conocía frotarán sus pechos sobre él. Malditas sean mis hormonas gritonas por ponerme malhumorada.

—Seguro que lo es. Hola, Nami. Soy Dadan. —Los ojos cafés de la mujer se volvieron líquidos. Parecía a punto de estallar en lágrimas. En un apuro, tomó mis manos y apretó mis dedos estrechándolos—. Estoy tan feliz de que haya encontrado una chica buena; por fin.

—Oh, gracias. —Mi cara se sentía inflamable.

Luffy me dio una sonrisa irónica.

—Bueno, suficiente de eso —dijo Garp—. Vamos a dejar que estos tortolitos tengan su privacidad. Podemos visitarlos en otra ocasión.

Luffy se hizo a un lado, todavía con la cacerola y la bolsa. Cuando me vio mirando me guiñó.

—Voy a tener que mostrarte el arreglo de la planta baja en algún momento —dijo Garp—. ¿Estarás aquí por mucho tiempo?

—No estamos seguros —dijo, dándome una mirada.

Dadan se aferró a mis manos, reacia a dejarme. —Hice enchiladas de pollo y arroz. ¿Te gusta lo mexicano? Es el favorito de Luffy. —Dadan arrugó las cejas—. Pero no comprobé si eso estaba bien contigo. Podrías ser vegetariana.

—No, no lo soy. Y amo México —dije, apretando sus dedos de regreso aunque no tan fuerte—. Muchas gracias.

—Uf. —Sonrió.

—Cariño —llamó Garp.

—Voy. —Dadan dio a mis dedos una palmadita de despedida—. Si necesitas cualquier cosa mientras estés aquí, me llamas. ¿Bien?

Luffy no dijo nada. Era claramente mi decisión si se quedaban o se iban. Mi cuerpo todavía era un hervidero de necesidad. Eso, y que parecíamos hacerlo mejor solos. No quería compartirlo porque era egoísta y quería sexo caliente. Lo quería todo para mí misma. Pero era lo correcto por hacer. Y si la anticipación lo hacía dulce, bueno, tal vez esta vez lo correcto por hacer también era lo mejor que hacer.

—Quédense —dije, tartamudeando las palabras—. Cenen con nosotros. Hicieron tanto. Nunca podríamos terminar todo.

La mirada de Luffy saltó a mí, una sonrisa de aprobación en su cara. Parecía casi infantil, tratando de contener su emoción. Como si le hubiera dicho que su cumpleaños fue adelantado. Quien quiera que estas personas eran, eran importantes para él. Me sentí como si acabara de pasar alguna prueba.

Dadan suspiró. —Garp está bien, están recién casados.

—Quédense. Por favor —dije.

Dadan miró a Garp. Garp se encogió de hombros pero sonrió, obviamente encantado.

Dadan aplaudió con alegría. —¡Vamos a comer!


End file.
